The Untalented Uzumaki Child
by Tachaun
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's youngest child is considered to be the least talented of their five children. Through hard work she will try her hardest to earn their respect as a ninja and just maybe become stronger than anyone expected. New generation meets old.
1. Enter: Shinata Uzumaki

A familiar scene takes place; two young girls are running to get away from upper ninjas of the Konoha. They just pulled a prank on the future chunin student's. The two girls laughed at all the students that were hit by the paint and mud, although they got away from the chunin prospects they ran after them with great anger. As the two little girls hid from being captured, they knew that the chunin prospects could never catch them.

"Man did you see the look on their face when that container exploded? How dumb can you really get? A bunch of pastries are sitting in the middle of the field and you go over to eat from it because it says take one? I feel really, really sad if that's the best that we have as chunin prospects" said Shinata.

"I know exactly what you mean; if they can become chunin we don't have to worry about a thing becoming one" said Somari.

Shinata looked excatly like her mother except she had her father's eyes of blue, everyone thought she was the perfect mixture of her parents. Somari looked exacatly like her mother except she had her fathers hair, eyes and his sharp mind. Somari and Shinata became good friends because of their parents, Somari was the only child that was not paired with the clans of Yamanaka and Akimichi since her father had more children than his friends.

As the group that was chasing them gave up, Somari and Shinata came out of hiding. As the two continued to laugh they began to get ready to go home. As they took a step they became frozen unable to move, Somari realized that it was the shadow manipulation jutsu. She knew for a fact it was her father Shikamaru, Shinata knew they were in big trouble especially if Shikamaru took them to her father.

"I just talk to Neji; did you two have anything to do with that explosion? Let's put it this way I know you did it so let's go see the Hokage, Somari you two have ruined the chunin exams. Neji was furious; it is going to take all day for them to clean up all of that mess that you two caused said Shikamaru_."Now that I think about it Neji could not stop laughing, I never thought I would see him of all people laugh at prank"_ thought Shikamaru."

"Please, please don't take me to my father Shikamaru I promise I'll be good, they are the ones who started it we were just paying them back that's all" said Shinata.

"You should have thought of that before, you should have known there would be consequences. Now I could either make you go see the Hokage with my shadow manipulation or you can do it voluntarily the choice is yours" said Shikamaru.

The two best friends knew it was over, they knew that the Hokage would be furious especially when they got in trouble for last week for a prank. As they marched to the Hokage Hall each felt a sense of dread on the way there.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was doing his paperwork he heard a knock at the door there stood Neji with some of the genin that were taking the chunin exams. As Naruto looked at all of them he wondered what had happen, there were all covered in paint and mud. As he was about to speak Shikamaru walked through the door, as Shikamaru looked at Neji and genins he felt a headache coming on especially when he had to tell the Hokage it was their daughters that had done the the genins told the Hokage what had happened, Naruto began to laugh and looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and gave a certain look, Naruto noticed what that look was and covered his face with his hands. Shikamaru knew that Naruto knew for a fact it was their children who had done this.<p>

"It was two little boys both of them had dark hair one was kind of short the other was a tall one. It was kind of weird a little small boy was dressed in light orange and black. The other one was dressed in a teal green with a tan shirt, they were both really fast so I could not see their face but I recognize the clothing" said one of the genin.

"Please Hokage-sama give us permission to punish the two little boys for causing that explosion and covered us with paint and mud" said the tall genin."

"Dad I know that you're busy but can Somari and I go home" said Shinata?

"I'm busy right now Shinata and how many times do I have to tell you called me Hokage when I am in this office? You're in big trouble so don't think that when you get home your mother will protect you" said Naruto looking angry at his daughter.

"Hokage-sama I think this is the one who caused the explosion? I'm not sure but the clothing matches. As he looked in the hallway he saw Somari. That's the other one who was running from us, it is these two I'm sure of it" said the genin.

"Are you telling me that these two little girls who go to ninja Academy who don't even have a rank pulled a prank on a bunch of future chunins and more so they had escaped by foot? Is this something you want to tell the Hokage" said Naruto?

As they looked at the two little girls, they knew if word got out their reputations would be ruined as chunins. They would be the butt of all jokes in the villages. They decided to keep their mouths shut and stick with the story of two little boys. As the genins passed by Shinata and Somari they gave them a glare of death, they knew it was them that set off that bomb. Now they were determined to get revenge, even if they were the daughter of the Hokage and chief administrator advisor to the Hokage. As Neji stayed in the office with Naruto and Shikamaru, they ushered the girls to come in and take a seat. As they were about to begin there was a knock at the door, in walked Shinata's older brother who was 14 years old and two years older than Shinata. He looked exactly like Naruto except he had lavender colored eyes like his mother but did not have her Byakugan like her. As he looked at Shinata he knew that she was in trouble again. Somari quickly sat up and smiled at Kyoshi, it was no secret how she felt about him.

"Nice prank Somari and Shinata that had your handiwork written all over it. But if you ask me they deserve it, who in their right mind would eat food sitting in the middle of a field with a sign saying eat me" said Kyoshi as he chuckled about the incident.

"That is not why you're here Kyoshi, next week me and you and your brothers Tasamine and Kanna will accompany me to the Village Hidden in the Snow for a peace meeting. We are trying to stop a war from beginning by the Dark Cloud Village, so you will not be giving any missions this week so inform your brothers" said Naruto.

"Dad is this about the Kage of the Dark Cloud Village, Shou Kanazawa? There a lot of rumors saying that he killed two Kages. Is that what you're going to talk about in your peace meeting" said Shinata?

"I wouldn't be so interested in my work when you're in trouble and in fact I think I will let you work out with one of the special jonin" said Naruto.

As Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and Neji they knew exactly what he was talking about and Neji left the room smiling. Shinata and Somari wondered what kind of punishment is that. People would break their own legs to work with a jonin improve their skills. As Neji opened the door there stood their trainer Lee, as they looked at him and wonder what kind of special jonin is he to be wearing a one-piece aerobic outfit? They thought that he was one of the weirdest individuals that they had ever met. Shinata knew of him when she was younger through Sakura, she knew that he had one of the biggest crush on her godmother.

"Alright we have two young girls that want to improve their skills through hard work and training, I will be working with the Hokage's daughter and the adviser's daughter, this is like a dream come true. You will see why I am named the Green Leaf hurricane of the Konoha" said Lee.

" Lee don't make it too strenuous, do only half the things you normally do when you work out, you don't want to tire them out all in one day do you" said Shikamaru?

"Yes, tell the girls exactly what they will be doing today" said Naruto looking at Shikamaru and Neji smiling.

"Well I thought we will start off with running around the village twice to get our blood pumping" before Lee could finish he was cut off.

"Run around the village twice, that will be 19 miles and you call that getting our blood pumping" yelled Somari jumping out of her chair?

"Let Lee finish" said Neji.

As Lee coughed a little to return to what he was saying." As I was so rudely interrupted, after that nice little run we would do 1000 sit-ups, 1000 push-ups, 1000 knee bends and then the real work out will start" said Lee.

The young girls' eyeballs grew as big as plates and their mouths hung wide open in disbelief"You have to be kidding? That will take all night that sounds like an interrogation torture method to me" said Shinata.

"Well Lee I leave them in your capable hands, show them what their youth is about" as Naruto smiled at the two little pranksters.

Kyoshi knew that his sister and Somari would never pull another prank after training with Lee. As Lee gathered them together and headed out the door, all four felt very sorry for Somari and Shinata.

* * *

><p>As Naruto made it home he came in and embraced Hinata and implanted a soft kiss on her lips.<p>

"Have you seen Shinata? I thought maybe she would walk home with you from the Hokage Hall" said Hinata looking kind of worried?

"I had her workout with Lee" said Naruto.

"What did she do now" said Hinata taken a deep breath from mental exhaustion from her daughter antics?

"The same as usual. Pranks" said Naruto not wanting to talk about it any further.

"She has to do better Naruto, in the last six weeks her ninjutsu skills have plummeted. Her schoolwork is good but she lacks chakra control and the teacher believes she's acting out for some unknown reason. We have to have a talk with her this is unacceptable, her brothers and sister skills were increasing at her age but hers have gone downhill dramatically" said Hinata.

"Well we will have a talk with her tomorrow morning about everything; she will be too bushed tonight to even know her own name. You know how Lee is, he never does anything simple" as Naruto began to laugh.

"That's was really cruel Naruto, making her work out with him. I actually feel sorry for my poor baby" as she began to laugh a little louder than Naruto.

* * *

><p>As the time went by Lee came in with Shinata on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.<p>

"I thought that the Hokage daughter would be in better shape, after only four hours she had lost almost all her stamina from running and light training, we didn't even get into the heavy cardio exercises yet" said Lee looking very angry at Shinata.

"Please, just put me on my bed. I can't move my arms and legs, that was grueling I never did so many push-ups and sit-ups in my life and he just kept wanting to make a contest out of it. I swear I'll never do a silly prank in my life again just keep him away from me. What kind of father are you to do this to your own daughter" said Shinata.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I had to carry the other little girl home too and put her in bed as well. The youth of today is a sad sight to behold. Where is her room located at" said Lee?

Hinata pointed to her room and rubbed her little girl's head. She knew how Lee was and that it was nothing but torture but she had to admit it was funny as hell. As Hinata called the rest of her children down to eat, she was so glad that she had such a big family to love. Three boys and two girls and Naruto the father of her children, she couldn't ask for anything better.


	2. The Same As Her Parent's

As Shinata woke up next morning she could barely move from Lee's totally insane workout. She swore to herself that she would never go around him ever again. As she came down stairs she saw everyone eating and Somari was there too.

"Hey little runt, I heard you had an intense workout with Lee sensei? He's crazy isn't he" said Oshida looking at his adopted little sister?

Shinata blushed even though Oshida was an adopted brother she thought that he was the cutest boy ever and tried to act normal whenever he was around. As they all sat down to eat, they were served by the servants of the Uzumaki mansion. As Naruto and Shikamaru came into the dining room they looked at their daughter's.

"I hope you all learned your ittle lesson" said Naruto?

"Yes" as they said it in unison.

"Shinata, Somari do you two know what your name means" said Naruto?

"Yes, faith and harmony and wave child that's what Shinata Orihme Uzumaki mean" as Shinata looked at her father.

"Somari Toshiko Nara means beautiful sky and genius child" said Somari.

"Since you know what your names means, I suggest you try to act like their meanings" as Naruto and Shikamaru headed out the door.

As Shinata and Somari joined the rest of the Uzumaki family for breakfast, Somari sat next to Kyoshi and smiled. It seemed the whole Uzumaki family knew of her crush except Kyoshi, Hinata thought that was so cute because it reminded her of Naruto and herself.

"So Shinata you have another month to pass the Academy and become genin and you will be an official Uzumaki genin" said her older brother Tasamine.

"Yeah, but don't be like your older sister Kimmi and beat up the boys" as Kanna started laughing.

"Shinata were Uzumaki ninjas we can't be outdone by our own brothers that's why I am the top Uzumaki sibling. Three jonins and some ANBU stopped by to talk to Kyoshi yesterday as a future recruit. You have to beat him out, there are too many boys in the house and we have to keep the power" as Kimmi smiled at her baby sister.

As Shinata smiled at her family and their encouragement she and Somari headed to the Academy. Kyoshi ran out the house to quickly walk with the two. As Somari blushed at Kyoshi she was so glad that he was walking them to school.

"Shinata I need you to learn as much as you can here at the academy, I know you have been messing up in school because of your lack of chakra control so when you get home we will work on it together" said Kyoshi.

"Thanks Kyoshi, I really appreciated it, you always seem to go out of your way for me I'm so glad you're my older brother" as she smiled at him.

"Its okay, Somari I heard you might make rookie of the year once you graduate; it always seems to come down to the Uzumaki's clan and the Nara clan" as they approached the Academy, he smiled at Somari.

Somari was so taken by his word she could not speak; all she could do was nod her head up and down. As they made it to the Academy a bunch of young female rush to talk to Kyoshi, Shinata hated those fan girl, all they seem to do was make goo-goo eyes and confess their love for Kyoshi. Kyoshi never paid any of the fan girl's attention, he always felt they only cared because he was of the Uzumaki clan and his father was the Hokage. If there's one thing Somari hated it was the girls that would try to get Kyoshi's attention. Kyoshi quietly smiled and started to walk away from the Academy.

* * *

><p>As the instructor told the entire student class to line up to perform a basic henge, everyone did it extreme ease. As Shinata came up to perform the task, she molded her chakra and performed the jutsu. As the jutsu completed, her henge was terrible everyone was laughing at the poor effect of her jutsu. Her instructor just shook his head and told Shinata that he will be visiting her parents at the end of the day about her poor jutsu skills. Shinata could not figure it out; just six weeks ago she had great chakra control, now she could barely do any basic jutsu forms. Somari quickly comforted her friend by telling her everything will be all right. Shinata had never been more embarrassed in her entire life; she wished that she could go somewhere and just hide.<p>

"Is she really one of the Uzumaki's? I heard that basically they were geniuses in the gentle fist and powerful jutsu. She's really making her clan looked bad, I think she's the only failure in that family" said one of her classmates.

"Isn't her mother the clan leader of the Hyuuga's" said another classmate?

Shinata tried not to pay attention to the chattering students about her.

"All right class we will be working on hand-to-hand combat, no ninjutsu or bloodlines allowed. We will be outside to spar against a classmate. So get your belongings and head outside" said the ninja instructor.

As they walked outside all eyes were on Shinata, she was supposed to be like her brothers and sister but no one seen her for herself except Somari. As the instructors called out the names for the ones to spar, Shinata waited in excitement to put her skills to some use in hand-to-hand combat. As all the Academy students took turns fighting, many were able to defeat their opponent with no effort. As they called Yutaka Kobayashi and Shinata Uzumaki to fight, they believed that Yutaka would wipe the floor with her.

"Ready to be defeated little Princess? Let's see if you have your parent's abilities to beat me" said Kobayashi?

"You should stick to beating up three-year-old little brats, because you do not have what it takes to handle me" as Shinata put her hands behind her head.

As the instructor told them to take their places, he gave the signal to fight. Kobayashi rushed Shinata very aggressively to show her that her clan was overrated, he performed a series of kicks and punches but none could connect. Shinata carefully scanned every move he made to try and counter his strength and speed, as she saw an opening she quickly kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall on one leg and quickly kicking him in his face. Kobayashi quickly rolled from receiving another blow and stood up to see if he was bleeding from his mouth. The instructor Hagino Sugiyama who never really liked Naruto poured all of his hatred over to Shinata, he decided to have Kobayashi get a little bit more physical with the Hokage's daughter. Kobayashi anger had risen from being struck by the untalented Uzumaki; he had charged his opponent to show her that she could not beat him. Shinata dodged one of his blows that was coming toward her head, Shinata uppercut him with a fist to his face sending him back to the ground. The instructor quickly pulled Kobayashi off the ground and told him to fight, Shinata looked surprise at why the instructor would do such a thing? Kobayashi looked at her with blood coming from his nose; he noticed that instructor Sugiyama seemed angry at his poor skills to defeat Shinata. Kobayashi look at Shinata and attack not using his skills anymore but primal rage toward his opponent. Shinata had countered every blow and used many throw moves to keep him off-balance; Kobayashi was finally able to hit Shinata with a good blow. Shinata recovered but notice the instructor was letting it get out of hand; Shinata saw that now it was going to be a bloodbath between them. Kobayashi back up and tackled Shinata trying to pin her to the ground, Somari yelled to the instructor to stop the fight. As the instructor just stared at Somari, he let both combatants continue their fight. Shinata quickly was able to get Kobayashi off her and backed up but Kobayashi tried another tackle and knocked the wind out of her. All of the students looked in horror of the two of them fighting, Shinata stayed calm and continued to systematically hit him to make him stop. The more they fought Shinata felt a strange sensation coming over her; it looked as though Kobayashi was moving in slow motion. Her body started to surge with unbelievable power, it felt like her body was fusing with electricity in enhancing her speed and strength.

"You're nothing I heard your father was nothing but a cheater, that is the only way he became Hokage. My father said that your mother was nothing but a second rate Hyuuga who was only allowed to become leader is because of the former Hokage. Your clan is nothing but cheaters and second raters not like the noble clans of the Konoha" said Kobayashi.

The instructor smiled on hearing Kobayashi taking a cheap shot at Shinata's family, Shinata's rage grew and in a blink of an eye she struck Kobayashi in the middle of this chest. Kobayashi was struck so hard that he tumbled four or five times and about 8 feet away from where he was hit, as he lay stretched out on the field he didn't move at all. The student yelled on seeing such a nice fight that took place, Shinata looked in horror on what she had done. She could not understand it where did that unknown power come from? All she knew it looked as though she was fighting outside of her body and moving faster than she ever had. The instructor quickly grabbed Shinata by her arm and pulled her inside the Academy, Somari called the instructor to stop because she was hurting Shinata. Shinata was too stunned to resist, she looked at the medical team trying to help Yutaka Kobayashi on the field.

"You little demon, what have you done? You tried to kill him because you think you are the Hokage's daughter. Just because he has that position doesn't mean you are exempt from being punished" said Sugiyama!

" I didn't mean to hurt him something happened where I got this weird strength from, it appeared out of nowhere and that is how Kobayashi got hurt it was an accident" pleaded Shinata!

"Sure you got a weird power from somewhere? I don't believe that! You wanted to hurt him and you succeeded I'm going to call your mother to the Academy right now to settle this" yelled Sugiyama as he increased his grip and strength on Shinata's arm making her scream in pain.

As Somari waited to tell Shinata's mother what happened, Sugiyama forced her to go home as he waited for Hinata to arrive. As Hinata made it to the front door of the Academy, she was shown the way where her daughter was being kept. As Hinata looked at her youngest child, she seemed that she was highly upset and had been crying.

* * *

><p>" Good evening Uzumaki-sama I'm sorry to trouble you about this but it was most urgent, Shinata has been quite a handful of late. Her ninjutsu skills have plummeted to the last of the class, even though her taijutsu is very good is not enough for her to graduate. She must pass both taijutsu and ninjutsu but between the pranks and her loud behavior in class I'm sorry to say she will probably repeat this class. I called you down here because she injured a student by fracturing his ribs, he will be fine but he will need bed rest for a while" said Sugiyama.<p>

"How did a sparring match get out of hand? Who was watching them and how did she injured him so badly" said Hinata?

"I'm sorry to say I was watching them, before I could stop Shinata from becoming more violent toward the young man she struck him in the center of his chest. At first I didn't think it was that serious but the young man Kobayashi was knock down on the ground unable to move, we quickly call the medical team to come to his aid. This is a very serious offense Uzumaki-sama, we talked to the parents and they were highly upset but we told them we would handle this" said Sugiyama.

"Shinata what happened? That's not like you to hurt anyone, is there something wrong are you upset about anything? Tell me what happened in your own words" said Hinata.

Sugiyama looked nervous when Hinata asked her daughter about what happened.

"We were sparring and he became very aggressive he tried to tackle me but I was able to stop him, he became angry and said that my father was a cheater who became Hokage and you were a second rater in the house of the Hyuuga clan. I thought the instructor was going to stop the match but he let it continue, I had got this surge of power from somewhere and the next thing I knew Kobayashi was laying on the ground" said Shinata.

"That is called adrenaline; you were so excited about the match that's what you felt. When people are afraid or excited that's what happens that adrenaline kicks in and increases your speed and strength" said Sugiyama.

Hinata looked at her daughter and decided they would have a talk when she gets home. She apologized to Sugiyama thanked him for his patience with her daughter. Sugiyama was so relieved that Hinata took his word instead of her daughter. As the two got up and left, Shinata knew for a fact it was not adrenaline but something with her chakra and she was going to figure it out.

* * *

><p>As they made it to the mansion Hinata was very angry at her daughter, she had been pulling pranks, her grades have dropped and now she was in a serious fight and injured a young boy.<p>

"Shinata I don't know what the problem is but it must end tonight, you have the ability to be better than what you're doing but you refuse to" said her mother!

"Mom I'm telling you I felt this power, it was like something I never felt before. Maybe that's why I can't do any jutsu correctly" said Shinata.

"I hate to tell you this but your instructor is right, it's just adrenaline flowing through your veins. I had the same thing that happened to me numerous amounts of times; it's your body and mind reacting to it nothing more. From now on you will practice your chakra control by yourself when you get home until you can control it better, I don't want you using anyone as an excuse for you not doing well" said Hinata raising her voice!

"Mom I'm telling you there's more to it than this, you have to believe me about this power I…." Shinata was cut off by her mother's yelling.

"Damn it Shinata, I don't want to hear anything else about this power! You are an Uzumaki and you're going to act like one instead of some weak and useless ninja of this family" as Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs!

Shinata eyes begin to water; never in her entire life had her mother ever said anything cruel to her. She began to cry very hard and ran out the door. Hinata never met to say those words; she didn't know where they came from and why she said it.

"Shinata, stop I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry come back please. I know I hurt your feelings but it was an accident I was just mad" as Hinata pleaded for her daughter to return home!

As Hinata quickly chased after her daughter, she was stop by the elders of the village and her clan members. Hinata had forgotten she had to go over the defense of the village with the two, she knew if she did not stay they would use that as an excuse to go against her husband plans in the future. As she watched her daughter continued to run away from the mansion, every step she took her heart was breaking even more.

As Hinata finished going over the budget and project plans of the village, she rushed the elders out and quickly ran to find her daughter. As she searched for her she used her bloodline ability to find her. As she came closer she saw that her daughter had been practicing the whole time effortlessly.

* * *

><p>"I have to get stronger; I don't want to be the fool in the family. I don't want to be the one to let everybody down, I don't won't mom to hate me anymore. Why can't I be like my brothers and sister? Don't I have the same blood as they do? Why do I have to be the one to suffer" as she began to cry as she started to get back into her ninjutsu stance?<p>

Hinata quietly walked over to her daughter and embraced her in a hug from the back. She grabbed Shinata's arms and slowly went over the steps to her ninjutsu stances; Shinata looked up and saw her mother crying. As Shinata let her mother show her the moves by moving her arms, she felt a peace and security.

"Mom I'm sorry I will do my best all the time, I will pass the Academy and become a genin I promise. I'll be a top-notch ninja, you will never have to worry about me making our clan weak I swear I will do everything I suppose to do just give me a chance" said Shinata.

"Shinata forgive me, for what I said and not taking the time to tell you I'm always proud of you. You have your own way of being a ninja and whatever is going on with your chakra we will find it together this I promise you. I have endless faith in you, not because you're my daughter or your father's because you are Shinata Uzumaki your own person no one else's" as Hinata continue to move Shinata's arms to show her ninjutsu moves.

As the two walked home Hinata had never felt so bad in her entire life, as they made it inside the mansion, Shinata hugged her mother and went to bed.

* * *

><p>As Hinata waited for her husband to come home, she knew that she had to tell him about everything that happened. As Naruto walked in the door, he quickly grabbed Hinata and kissed her on her lips. He could tell something was wrong and decided to ask.<p>

"Is there something the matter Hinata-chan" said Naruto?

"Yes there is, I was at the Academy today because Shinata injured a young boy. I had a talk with her but I said some terrible things to her" as she quickly grabbed Naruto and held him and began to cry uncontrollably into his chest.

"What did you say" said Naruto?

"I was just as cruel as my father was to me when I was that age". I told her that she was weak for the clan and useless, how could I do that to my own child? When we had children we promise each other no matter what, we will love them unconditionally if they wanted to follow in our footsteps or not. When I seen my daughter cry I seen me cry at that age, that will never ever happen again as long as I live. I want to hire a special tutor to help her with her chakra control, that's the least I could do to help my child" as she held on tighter to her husband.

"Let Kyoshi work with her for a while, he's really advanced for his age and he really loves his baby sister and he will show her everything. And I will work with her in the mornings before she go to class and you can work with her in the evenings for little while until she has her chakra under control" said Naruto.

Hinata always felt at peace when her husband was at home, he loved his family very much and did whatever it took to make them happy. That's the one thing Hinata always cherished about her beloved husband.


	3. A True Uzumaki

As the Uzumaki family sat at the breakfast table ready to eat, they all look for their baby sister.

"I saw her early this morning around 5 AM practicing her ninjutsu and taijutsu" said Oshida.

"You mean to tell me that she has been up for three hours now practicing" said her father?

"Yes, she was working very diligently and I went out to help her but she refused, I think she is determined to succeed on her own without any assistance" said her adopted brother Oshida.

Hinata and Naruto smiled at the thought of their youngest child doing so much hard work and having that much determination to improve her skills. As Shinata walked through door all eyes were locked onto her, she felt that she was on display to her whole family.

"That's right little sister surpass all your brothers, show them that girls rule and boys drool. You're making them look bad with all your hard work and determination" said Kimmi as she rubbed her baby sister's head.

As they all began to dig in and eat, they noticed their parents had moved away to talk in private. They noticed that they were smiling and giggling to themselves as their father walk over to the table.

"Tonight everyone will be spending the night over Ino's house except for Kanna for obvious reasons" as Naruto and Hinata both raised an eyebrow to the third born child. Shinata and Kyoshi will spend the night at Shikamaru's house and Oshida and Kanna will sleep over at Sakura's house.

Kanna had dated Ino's eldest Inaiya Yamanaka and it did not end well for the couple. Kanna had also forgotten to mention that he was also going with Masaya Inuzuka, Kiba's only daughter. Naruto had to restrain Kiba from making another ass hole in Kanna's body. Out of all his children Kanna and Naruto clashed the most, especially about his black and pink trench coat. He always argued with Kanna saying that his son's coat was a pink color and not salmon. He was always chasing young women and flirting which always got him in trouble with the village fathers, Naruto always called him Jiraiya Junior which Hinata would always punch him for calling her little baby boy a pervert. Besides all the bad things Kanna had a very sharp mind and was extremely skilled in taijutsu and medical jutsu whom he taught to Shinata. Kanna had a very lazy work ethic like Shikamaru and was always talking in a manner that Naruto and Hinata was not used to. His favorite phrases were" peace and love to everyone", "make love not war", "fight the power" and many more phrases that his parents couldn't understand.

As all six looked at each other, they knew exactly what it was; their mother and father wanted the house for, so they can have a little sexual escapade.

"I can't believe those two old people are still having sex? And I can't believe it's that time already for them to meet for their sexual rendezvous, acting like teenagers at their age is disgusting" said Tasamine as he put his hand over his eyes.

"You know it's really disturbing the way they carry on, actually I blame mom, dad is just an animal she knows what's she is doing" said Kimmi.

"Why don't they act like regular parents and just hold hands instead of kicking us out of the house just to have sex" said Kyoshi as he whispered just like his siblings.

Shinata thought it was cute how they behaved; they always seemed to be in love. But she had always wondered why they had to leave the house every blue moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback of why they kicked the children out of the house<strong>_….

Kanna laid in the bed scared of the dark, it had to be at least one in the morning and everything in his room took the shape of monsters and demons. Although he was only five years old his older brothers and sister told him scary stories that nearly kept him up all night. He tried to convince himself that there were no such things as **Hollows **that eat people souls. They had convinced him that they were real and that their father had fought them on another dimensional plane when he was younger because their mom had told them. As he covered his face with the covers he heard a series of loud bangs against the walls, he was so terrified that he could barely move. He used all of his courage to activate his Byakugan to see what was going on, what he saw more terrifying than the monsters he was told about. As he looked he saw his mother being attacked by her father and she was yelling, he wanted to help his mother but he knew that his dad was the Hokage and that he would probably kill him with one blow. As he deactivated his Byakugan he covered his ears and faced the other wall so he could not see or hear the violence being done to his mother. The next morning his parents were smiling and very giddy with tons of food on the table being all lovee dovee to each other. He knew he hadn't been dreaming and that his mom was covering for his father's attack and decided to tell an adult about his father violent attack on his mom. As his parents looked at him they could tell something was wrong because usually he was very talkative and eager to tell them about the day he was going to have. As they questioned him about what was wrong he figured it would be better if he said nothing in front of his father for he may get mad and take it out on his mom.

"_look at dad acting like he is so in love with my mother, not after the thing I witness him do last night, I lost all respect and going to tell"_ as Kanna thought to himself.

As the twins Tasamine and Kimmi left with Kanna they decided to try and cheer him up instead of trying to leave him like they usually do. They saw he had a serious scowl on his face so they decided it was better just to let him work it out.

As he went into school he was so exhausted from last night that he fell right to sleep. His sensei knew that out of all the children there, Kanna was the one who loved being in class and answered almost every question correct. After the bell had ranged the students went to learn from other senseis about new jutsu that could better them in the future.

"One minute Kanna I would like to talk to you about why you were sleeping in my class today" said Kayo Tre'gammi.

"_I _trust_ Tre'gammi –sensei he will definitely help me protect my mother _thought Kanna. Tre'gammi-sensei if somebody was hurting somebody important to them would you help me protect them" said Kanna?

"Of course I would it is my job as a teacher and a ninja is somebody bullying on one of your friends here at the academy" asked Tre'gammi?

"No it's at home" said Kanna looking scared and nervous now.

"Is it your brother or your sister because I can have a talk with them and if that doesn't work I could tell your parents" said Tre'gammi with sincerity in his voice.

"No it is my dad I saw him hurting my mom late last night and she was yelling but he would not let her go and chased her around until I heard her screaming in pain" as Kanna almost wanted to cry.

Tre'gammi seen the look of hurt and terror in his eyes and decided that he would pay the Uzumaki family a visit to see if family councilor needed to step in and intervene if necessary. As he told Kanna to cheer up and that he would be there tonight to talk to his parents, Kanna face lit up. He quickly went to his classes with great enthusiasm to show off his skills.

As the Uzumaki children made it home they saw their mother holding Shinata and dad was playing with Kyoshi. They quickly ran and gave their parents a hug except for Kanna who avoided his father completely and hugged his mom.

"Kanna are you mad at me son? Usually you be the first to want to hug your old man" as Naruto was shocked by Kanna's display to avoid him completely.

"It's okay Naruto, Kanna is probably having a bad day or we are not showing him enough attention, remember he is the middle child and he seems out of place between his siblings" as Hinata hugged Kanna.

Naruto realized that she may be right, with the duties of Hokage and the twins training and two little children below Kanna he was getting the short end of the stick. As he was about to pull him into a hug, one of the servants came in and said that Kanna's teacher was here to see them. Naruto and Hinata were shocked that his teacher came to see them; it may be why Kanna was acting so strange today. As they got up to meet the teacher they asked the servant to keep an eye on the children. As Naruto bowed at his son sensei they sat down in the den to discuss what was going on. Tre'gammi pulled out paper and a pen to take notes. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other on seeing this display of formality.

"I will get straight to the point Uzumaki-sama; Kanna claims that you have been hurting his mother and that he witnessed it personally. I have to check to see if it is true and report it to the officials if there is any evidence of spousal abuse in the house.

Naruto and Hinata were stunned at that accusation and even more their son had accused Naruto.

"I don't know why he said something like that? I mean I know we have been very busy with Kyoshi and Shinata but they are three years old and nine months old. They take up a lot of our time but we thought that we did everything to make him feel loved" as Hinata looked at Tre'gammi.

"Well that may be true but the fact is he seen your husband hurt you and we can ask him now to settle this" said Tre'gammi?

As his parents called him in he sat next to his sensei, his sensei told him to tell them what he told him earlier.

"Well I was laying in the bed and I heard this banging around in their room I activated my Byakugan , I saw my mom pressed up against the wall screaming and biting my father on the neck trying to get away. My dad continued to push her against the wall yelling "are you almost there are you coming"? I don't know why but my mom kept yelling over and over that she was coming but she was right there and dad was relentless on keeping her pressed against the walls, then my mom screamed very hard and must have black out from being hit against the wall so many times and then she woke up saying that she came and that she had something called an best orgasm I think that's what she called it? And then dad threw her on the bed and…

Tre'gammi picked up his pen and paper and headed to the door, Naruto mouth was so wide open it looked artificial. As he turned to look at Hinata he saw her passed out and red from embarrassment on their intimate detail told by their middle child. As Hinata woke up she could not shake such a humiliating feeling all night, they had to tell Kanna they were going to be in a play and that the guy Naruto was playing was a monster. He told his son that it was just pretend and not to tell anyone what he saw, he promised Kanna that his mother was his world and that he would never hurt her in any kind of way. Kanna was glad to hear that but as he got older he remember the incident and now was more embarrassed than his mother.

End of Flashback…..

* * *

><p>As Somari walked through the door, everyone knew that she would sit next to Kyoshi. As she blushed at him he looked over and smiled and said good morning to her making her day.<p>

" By the way Shinata go into my room there is a scroll that can show you how to better control your chakra, just go into the top dresser and you will see it, I have to get ready to leave so when we get over to the Nara clan's house to spend the night I will show you" said Kyoshi.

"You're coming over my house to spend the night "as Somari eyes grew in astonishment?

"Yeah I will see you tonight maybe we can play a board game or practice" said Kyoshi.

Everyone looked to see if she would yell out in glee or pass out because he wanted to spend a little time with her playing games. As she stood there sweating, Hinata walked over to the little girl and handed her a cup of juice to help take her mind off Kyoshi. As she drunk the juice she quickly ran behind Shinata to help her grab the scroll, as she saw Shinata looking in his dresser for the scroll, she could tell that Shinata was being more nosey than she should be. As Somari looked around, she hadn't been in Kyoshi room since they were small playing all sorts of games with him and Shinata.

"Hey Somari remember when all three of us played the Princess game where I was the monster and Kyoshi and you were the prince and princess? Remember when he kissed you and you passed out cold and it turned into sleeping beauty after you passed out? He thought it was still a game and kept on kissing you for a least five minutes, what a dumb genius of a brother I have" as Shinata started to laugh as she continued to look through his things.

"Yeah I remember" as she turned red.

Somari was now totally embarrassed now but she didn't know that he kept kissing her and that made her smile. It was her first kiss and it was with Shinata's brother.

"Hey check this out, its dad personal jutsu and Kyoshi has it. Dad must let him use it to improve in the chunin exams this year. Hey Somari close that door and hand me a pen, I'm going to copy this scroll and try to learn to do some of these jutsu's said Shinata looking devious at the scroll.

"Hey Shinata I don't think that's a good idea? This is for ninjas only we are not even genins yet we could get in trouble and Kyoshi said just take the scroll that will help you with your chakra" said Somari.

"I am going to take it but I am going to write my dad jutsu's on the back of this chakra control scroll and learn these as well, as Shinata started writing down all of the information down correctly and fast. Look at this Somari" as she showed her the list.

Shadow clone

Shadow clone over kill( vast chakra needed forms over a 500 to a 1,000 clones )

Shadow clone explosion

Shadow clone grenade ( vast chakra needed with wind element to cause severe damage)

Rasengan(wind users)

The Flying Thunder God Technique (Requires Special Throwing Tools. Kunai, Shurikens Ect. To Use)

The Uzumaki Flash Step (takes up to two years to successfully master, doesn't require throwing tools to use)

"These are your father's trademark signatures do you really want to try and learn them since we aren't even out of the academy? We need the basics and you're jumping into the advance already" said Somari?

"Don't worry I can do this and if we get caught I will tell them it was all my idea" said Shinata.

"It is all your idea" screamed Somari!

As the two walked out of the house headed to school excitedly, Shinata could not wait for school to end to practice what she took from Kyoshi. As they walked inside the school, all eyes were on her for what she done to Kobayashi. Her sensei looked at her with disgust, she was the Hokage's daughter and everyone treated her as though she was a princess. As they practice their taijutsu most of her teachers thought she was very gifted in hand-to-hand combat, Sugiyama hated that the teachers encouraged her. She was a child of a jinchūriki and the students and teacher didn't see her like he saw her, a demon child. He remembered when he had to face Naruto when they both were going for the title of Jonin. Naruto defeated him in two moves embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend and family, he had blamed Naruto for his girlfriend departure and family shame and he was determined to get even. As school ended Shinata quickly grabbed Somari to head to an isolated area to practice her jutsu's, she quickly rolled out the scroll and tried shadow clone technique. As she tried to summon the clone it looked miserable and unusable. She decided to try the shadow clone overkill hoping to use her chakra in full blast to make a clone, as she molded her chakra she could feel that surge of power once again. As she made a hand sign for** shadow clone overkill,** over 1000 clones had formed in each one was picture perfect in every form and fashion. Somari could not believe her eyes; her friend had actually done a jonin technique that was way beyond most ninja's ability.

"Shinata aren't you tired from making all those clones? You should be suffering from chakra exhaustion. I heard your father could do this technique but for you to do it at your age is inconceivable" said Somari.

"I know, I didn't think I would be able to do it, so it really was my chakra. My family has high chakra levels and I have to learn how to control it better. I'm going to learn the scroll on chakra control that Kyoshi gave me; maybe I will be able to use my chakra better. Somari you must make me a promise don't tell my parents or my brothers and sister what I am able to do, I would like to feel special and not be compared to any of them" said Shinata as she looked at all the clone she made. Somari nodded her head and agreed that she would not tell.

"Shinata disperse the clones and try to make one clone" said Somari.

As she disperses all the clones, she tried the hand sign again to make one clone. As the clone form it was miserable looking and unusable just as before. Somari and Shinata just could not understand it what was wrong with her chakra ability, she was able to make over 1000 clones yet she couldn't make one clone usable. She decided to do everything she could to control her chakra and pass the genin exam. As she practiced for hours Somari could not understand how Shinata could keep making all those clones and not be exhausted for over an hour, as Shinata and Somari finished practicing they headed to Somari's house to relax. Somari was so excited about Kyoshi coming over and spending the night with her family, the first thing Somari wanted to do was clean up her house and set out a board game for the of two them to play. Shinata for the first time in her life felt a deep pride of accomplishing something without the help of her family; she proved to herself that she was a true Uzumaki.


	4. The Other Woman

As Shinata and Somari walked into the house, they were greeted by Shikamaru and Temari.

"Kyoshi is here, where have you two been at" said Temari?

"Just practicing, soon we will be full pledge ninjas so we have to be at our best" as Shinata smiled at Temari.

As Somari came in she sat next to Kyoshi with a board game, she smiled and placed the pieces for the game of Shogi. As the board was set up each one took a turn hoping to defeat the other, Kyoshi looked at Somari and told her to stop for a minute.

"Why are you letting me win? I can tell the way you are playing you are forfeiting the game, play for real this time, I want your best Somari" said Kyoshi.

Temari heard what Kyoshi said and was glad that he was not intimidated by her daughter's intelligence. Temari quickly call Somari over to talk to her.

"I know you like Kyoshi but letting him win isn't going to make him like you more, you have to be yourself and that is what he wants. Now have a good time and beat the pants off that Uzumaki" as she smiled and hugged her daughter.

As they continued to play the game she could tell Kyoshi was very smart, she had planned out moves far ahead but he was still able, to counter most of her moves. As Shinata watch the game she became instantly board and decided to go out and train some more leaving her brother and best friend to their boring little game.

"Shikamaru I really like Kyoshi, he is very nice and very well mannered and a mother's dream for their daughter. I'm so glad that he didn't turn out like his father" as she looked at the two playing shogi.

"I told you he was a good person but he is like his father, he still can't see that our daughter likes him. It's like when Hinata had a crush on Naruto. He could not see what was in front of his face, I hope Kyoshi catches on quicker to her feelings" as Shikamaru looked at the two.

As Shikamaru's older sons walked through the door, they thought they would tease their little sister about her crush but was stop dead in their tracks by their mom who told them to leave her alone and let her have some privacy with the young little blonde kid. As they were deathly afraid of their mother they obey without questions and headed up stairs. The two played shogi all night but neither could get the upper hand, they both decided to play again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As Shinata and Kyoshi started their way home early in the morning from Shikamaru's house they could not wait to get home to eat breakfast. As they approached their house they saw Tasamine and Kimmi and Oshida heading to the porch, it was tradition for them to all to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together as a family.<p>

As they sat at the table they all stared at their mother as she sang and fluttered around the kitchen, usually it would be the servants that would cook but she always did when Naruto and her had a romantic night.

"Don't you think you cooked too much food, mom" asked Kimmi looking at the large spread of food at the table?

"Yeah this is way too much even to feed the Nara and Akimichi family" said Tasamine.

As their father came down he quickly grabbed Hinata by the waist from the back and pulled her ear lobe with his lips seductively.

"Naruto not in front the children as she playfully hit his forearm with her hand.

"We are 18" said the twins"

"I am 16" said Oshida"

"I'm 14 "said Kyoshi.

"And I am 11 going on 12 said Shinata

As their parents came to the table smiling at each Hinata looked at her oldest daughter.

"Eat eat, Kimmi you are too skinny dig in" said her mother.

"I'm on a diet mom so I can't eat that much" as Kimmi looked at all the food.

"Nonsense if I had your figure as a young lady Naruto would have notice me a whole lot sooner" as she smiled at her husband across the table.

"I'm gone I have errands to run said Kimmi looking completely embarrassed at her mother's comment".

"Me too" said Tasamine following closely behind his older sister

Oshida said he was going back to bed to catch up on some sleep.

And Kyoshi looked at his parents and replied "I'm just too uncomfortable to sit at the table with you guys.

Shinata smacked her forehead" _man I always get stuck in the most uncomfortable situations"_ she thought.

"Oshida where's Kanna? Why didn't he come home with you" asked Naruto?

"He said he was sleeping over another friend house and he said he would catch up with me tomorrow" replied Oshida.

As Naruto wondered what friend house he stayed over, he looked at his younger daughter and asked did she feel like training with her old man? As Shinata looked eager and ready to go practice with her father.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my mom said something like that, in front everyone at the table saying she wished she had my body when she was younger" said Kimmi as she looked aggravated.<p>

As Tasamine tried to calm his sister down, they saw their younger brother Kanna running from the Hatake's brother. As he dove behind his older siblings begging them to protect him from his attackers.

"Get out of the way Tasamine and Kimmi, he's sullied our little sister by sleeping with her" said Takashima Hatake!

"I did not sleep with her! I went to visit her and I accidentally fell asleep" as Kanna peaked around his older brother and sister.

"Then why were the both of you naked in the bed and why did you run" said Genshui!

"We were hot in that small room that's all, you're blowing this it out of proportion" screamed Kanna!

"Do your mother and father know that Kanna was over last night? I'm sure we can come to an agreement on what to do" said Kimmi?

"No, we did not tell our parents if they should find out they will be so mad at Tanisha. We cannot have Kanna running around telling everyone he slept with our baby sister" said Takashima!

Tell you what, give our little brother a 60 seconds head start and if you catch him you can beat him, does that sound fair" said Tasamine?

Both of the Hatake's looked at each other and agreed.

"You can't be serious? What the hell is your problem with me you're my brother and sister" as he looked at his siblings?

"Look, what if it was Shinata that had some pervert do that to her? Wouldn't you be mad at them and want retribution for taking your little sister's innocent? You're getting off easy, they could easily tell our father and you really be in trouble so take your punishment like a man" said Kimmi!

Kanna took off running as fast as he could but the brothers gave him 30 seconds and then began their chase for revenge.

"He really is one big dumb ass and he needs to be neutered, the little pervert" said Kimmi as they walked to their destination.

* * *

><p>As the day finally ended all the Uzumaki's came home to relax. It had been a grueling day for Shinata and Somari. They had trained all day and even when they got home. Naruto had informed them that tomorrow was the gala to help stop the Dark Cloud invasions of other countries. They were to be dressed in formal wear and told to be on their best behavior, Naruto looked directly at Shinata and so did the rest of the family.<p>

"Man knock over one display and people never forget" said Shinata.

"You knocked over 16 displays not one" as her mother crossed her arms and stared down at her.

As they all ate their dinner, they went to bed and waited for tomorrow's big event.

* * *

><p>As the Uzumaki family walked into the grand ballroom they were greeted by many delegates, advisers and peacekeepers. As Naruto walked away he had to meet a delegate from the Land of Rice who was terrified that they might be put into an unnecessary war. He had sent many messengers of peace to the Dark Cloud village but they never returned until yesterday, four human heads were in a box that was sent to the Lord of the lands telling him to surrender without fighting. He quickly alerted all three countries for assistance to help stop Shou's invasion, many said that they would not enter unless the Rokudaime would agree to talk at the peace treaty meeting in four days. As Shinata and Somari walked around they were extremely bored, it was nothing but a bunch of uptight know it all and politicians using big words to describe a simple situation. The only part of the gala that they did like was the dancing, as Kavul Inuzuka walked over to Shinata and smiled. Everyone knew that the Kavul had the biggest crush on her; it was more obvious than Somari's crush on Kyoshi.<p>

"Want to dance Shinata" as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sure but can we dance to a faster song; I don't like slow dancing" as Shinata stood up?

As they danced, Hinata smiled at her daughter for dancing with one of her friends children. As they danced, they laugh and joke all night with each other. Even Somari had the courage to talk to and dance with Kyoshi. As Shinata walked away, she saw a blonde hair woman come up to her father and started talking to him.

"I need to see you tonight Naruto-kun and I can't wait any longer, I need you now and so do the children. I have waited for you for three days and you have been a no-show. Now I'm asking for you to … As she was cut off.

"Are you out of your mind? What if Hinata had seen you? We have to be very careful not to be seen together. I was going to see you tomorrow afternoon, you have to be patient. I can't let my family and friends find out about you, you took a big risk for nothing you need to leave"... As he looked over and saw Shinata heading his way Naruto quickly told the blonde woman to leave.

"You forget I am a ninja and this is second nature to me so make sure you come to the hotel or next time I come to your house with the children" said the blonde woman as she walked away.

"Dad who was that woman you were talking to and why did it look like you were arguing with her? And what were you talking about to make you look so angry at the woman" said Shinata?

"She just someone who is the secretary to a delegate and wants me to meet with their advisor that's all" said Naruto looking kind of nervous.

Shinata knew her father was not telling the truth, she figured tomorrow she would follow her father to get to the truth, if he was seeing another woman behind her mother's back. As Naruto walked over to his wife he quickly grabbed her hand and began to dance slowly as their bodies connected into one.

"See Shinata I want my husband to be like your father, open about his feelings toward the woman he loves" said Somari looking star stricken at the two love birds.

"I really do hope my father does love my mother with all his heart" as Shinata stared at the couple.

Somari really didn't know what she met by that but she figured Shinata was just in one of her moods.


	5. The Truth of the Other Woman

The next morning the whole Uzumaki family was still talking about last night gala, everything went all right without so much as one mistake. As everyone ate their breakfast and headed to their daily duties and school, Shinata made sure that she would follow her father to see if he was really going to meet the blonde woman last night. As they prepared to leave he kissed his wife and said goodbye to his children.

Shinata decided to act like she was sick at school and head to her father's building and spy on him. As Kyoshi, Kanna and Tasamine got prepared to leave the village for peace summit, they wonder why Kimmi refused to go. She had told them that she was assigned a special mission that was A- ranked. Shinata decided to practice one more time before going to school, she still could not control her chakra well but she had learned four jutsu moves on the scroll if she used a vast amount of chakra. She noticed that all the jutsu's that require vast amounts of chakra she could do with ease but a simple henge still cause a lot of problems for her to master. As her and Somari walked to school, she was quiet the whole time. Somari figured that maybe she was nervous about taking the genin exam and that she would not graduate.

* * *

><p>As they did their basic training Shinata decided to act like she was sick and go home, she knew that her father ate lunch around 12 PM so she decided to wait after he comes out and follow him.<p>

As she waited for her father to come out she saw Somari running toward her, she really didn't want to expose her business to her best friend that her father maybe cheating.

"I knew for a fact you weren't sick, what are you up to Shinata" asked Somari?

"Look I know you're my best friend but I need to do this by myself, this is very personal for me" said Shinata.

Somari never seen that look in Shinata face before, she looked like she had found out something very bad they could destroy her whole world.

"Shinata I can help you if you like? What are you doing down here, why don't you go in there and talk to your father instead standing outside Hokage Hall" said Somari?

I have to spy on my own father; something just doesn't feel right since last night. I could feel it in my bones and soul something is definitely bothering my father" as she looked at Somari.

"Look you are not a spy so let me help you, with my shadows I have the perfect camouflage. You know that your father would definitely know if you were trailing him, so let's stay in the shadows until he shows.

As they waited for Naruto to come out, they saw everyone except him. Somari noticed a man was going in the opposite way from the workers that went to eat; he was tall just like Shinata's father but had dark black hair.

"Shinata if you are to use your bloodline ability would you be able to find your father" asked Somari?

"Yes I would know his chakra signature from anywhere" as she looked puzzled and why Somari asked that question.

"Look at that man he's walking the opposite direction, that may be your father using a henge so check with your Byakugan".

As she activated her bloodline, she looked at the man and saw that it was her father but he was not using a henge technique. Shinata just figured he was doing it the old-fashioned way by dyeing his hair black. As Somari used her shadow technique a shadow came in and surrounded them making them invisible against the dark walls in the alley. Shinata was very impressed by Somari jutsu and stealth to follow her father, Naruto looked around having a funny feeling that he was being watched. He had seen nothing out of the ordinary and continued walking to his destination. As he arrived at the hotel he looked around one more time and knocked on the door with a series of secret knocks. As the door open it was the same blonde woman that was at the gala, she quickly hugged Naruto and two blonde children came in and hugged Naruto also. Shinata and Somari's mouths dropped to the ground as Naruto shut the door, as they saw the events that transpired in front of their eyes, Naruto had another family. The pre-teens decided to leave after witnessing such a betrayal to her family and especially his wife and mother of his children Hinata. As a young girls walked away from the scene neither one said a thing, then Somari began to talk.

"Wait a minute your father would never do such a thing, he's the Hokage she can be working as a spy for your father. We never know the things he does being the Hokage, I know your father he would never do something as selfish as cheat" said Somari.

"That's the same woman from last night, I heard her say to him she would tell my mother. He looked nervous when I asked him about it, he said that she was an advisor to some delegate, clearly that is a lie" said Shinata!

As the both walked in silence Shinata mind was racing the whole time on what to do.

* * *

><p>As she walked around the village until dinnertime, she decided to see if she can get any information from her father in a discreet way. As she sat at the table eating she never said one word, her family was shocked about how quite she was. As each Uzumaki sibling got up and did their house chores, Naruto went to the living room and began to go over documents for the peace treaty summit that was in two days.<p>

"I have a question to ask you, what makes a man cheat" said Shinata?

Hinata just be happened to pass by and heard what her daughter said. Naruto looked confused and thought about what he should tell his daughter, as he took a deep breath he looked deep into his daughter's eyes.

"Well a man who cheats on the one he loves really doesn't care about her feelings, sure a man will say that he felt unloved or he was bored with their relationship. But if a true man loves someone deeply than he would be happy because true love is a blessing" as Naruto began to look over the peace treaty documents again.

"Hey dad I have a question? I came to see you today but you were not at the office around lunchtime where did you go if you don't mind me asking" said Shinata?

" I went to eat at the Ramen stand like always do and I came straight back to work, sorry I missed you but weren't you supposedly to be at the Academy learning your jutsu "said Naruto as he stop looking at the papers?

"I was sick" was her only reply. Dad you would never cheat on my mom would you? I mean she is your world right? When we were at that party, that woman you were talking to seem to like you and she gave me a bad vibe that I can't shake off. You two looked very angry at each other and I could not understand it, why would she be that mad at you?

"Like I said she was just an advisor to a delegate and she did not like what I had to say about certain topic that's all" said Naruto as he began to read the documents once again.

As Hinata came into the room she asked Shinata to let her father work and come practice with her. Hinata knew for a fact that Naruto was lying, she knew everything about her husband. Hinata wanted to ask Shinata about this woman that was arguing with her father. They came outside she told Shinata to tell her about all that happened that night. As Shinata did, Hinata thought it was strange that a woman was arguing with him and he did not tell her. Shinata told her mother that she followed her father and he went to the hotel and saw the same blonde hair woman with two blonde hair children, Hinata temperature rose when she heard this she wanted to confront her husband, she decided to look into it herself personally and see if there was any truth to him having an affair. She told Shinata that she would keep her secret and she would not tell her father what was told to her.

As Naruto and Hinata laid in bed together he quickly grabbed his wife in a warm embrace, she quickly pulled out his arms.

"Is there something wrong or did I say something wrong" as Naruto looking worried?

"No I just don't feel good tonight; my stomach is hurting that's all" as she looked at her husband.

Naruto knew that she was not telling the truth but he figured she had her reasons and turned around and fell asleep. Hinata mind raced on her husband who might be committing adultery, out of anger she took her foot and placed it on his back and pushed him off the bed. As he came down with a heavy thumped on the floor he looked at his wife.

"Sorry I had a nightmare" was her only reply.

* * *

><p>Next day Hinata went to the hotel where Shinata said that she had seen her father at, as Hinata approached the desk she asked to speak to the manager.<p>

"My if it isn't the Hokage wife, good morning Uzumaki-sama it is a very great honor to be in your presence. So how can I help the Hokage's wife" said the hotel manager?

"Is there a blonde hair woman and two children that are at this hotel? And if they are what room are they staying at" asked Hinata?

"Yes there was a blonde hair woman staying here along with two children who were also blondes, I think she left yesterday with her husband. I think she is now back home in her village I'm not sure which village she came from but I know she had an accent" said the hotel manager.

"She had a husband? As Hinata felt relieved from the hotel manager statement about her having a husband. May I ask what her husband looked like" as Hinata wanted to make sure it was not Naruto.

"Tall guy with jet black hair and eyes, I think his name is Micaval Tashou Chen? I don't quite remember how to pronounce his name that well" said the hotel manager.

"Is it Mikado Tae Shin" asked Hinata nervously?

"Yeah that's it, very tall well-built man, I think he was a ninja" said the hotel manager.

"_He didn't even to bother to hide his alias name and he used the Kyuubi power to change his face once again but why? It has to be because he doesn't want the villagers to recognize him _"thought Hinata.

Hinata's heart was broken; her husband could have had another family on the side. Now her mind was in a dark place, she thought what if Naruto became bored with his life with her. She decided to give her husband the benefit of the doubt and hear his side. As she left the hotel she headed straight to Hokage Hall, she had one million questions to ask her husband.

As she went inside the building everyone gave her the greeting of Uzumaki-sama and bowed with great respect. As she approached her husband office she walked directly in as the guards bowed to the Hokage's wife. As she walked inside she had many questions to ask her husband but only asked one.

"Naruto are you having an affair" was the only question they came out of her mouth?

Shikamaru and Naruto looked confused at the question that was asked. Naruto had asked Shikamaru to leave while they had a little talk.

"Why would you think that? I haven't given you any kind of indication that I was cheating" as Naruto looked hurt at the accusation.

"What about the woman at the party and her children" said Hinata?

"How do you know about that woman at the party and her children? How did you come across this information" asked her husband as he stood up to look at his wife?

"So it is true, you have another family don't you? How long have this affair been going on" said Hinata?

"You have to believe me they are not my family, I can't talk about this until next week but you must trust me" as he gave puppy dog looking eyes at his wife.

She decided to trust her husband but until then he would sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>As Naruto prepared for his trip their children were shocked that he was sleeping on the couch, in all their years they never saw their father not sleep in the same bed as their mother. As Naruto got up in the morning and left for work he told his sons that they would leave tomorrow morning for the delegate peace summit, as Hinata came down the stairs she told Naruto that they should talk before he left. Naruto was glad that Hinata had started back talking to him and was making an attempt solidify their relationship. Hinata on the other hand figured she would spy on her husband to make sure he was telling the truth. As Naruto left for work he decided to walk Shinata to the Academy. Shinata started to feel bad about her mother being mad at her father; she wanted to tell her father that it was her fault that he was in the predicament by her loose lips. As they approached the Academy, all the students came out and greeted the current Hokage as they stared in amazement. They notice he did not were the standard Hokage clothing but that of a Jonin. As he left he headed to the opposite way of the Hokage Hall and into pasture fields of a farm, as he approached the barn there stood the blonde haired woman smiling. As they walked inside the barn she began to talk.<p>

"What took you so long? Why did you have me come out here to boredom farms? The children just keep bugging me about going back to the village" as she rolled her eyes at Naruto.

" Let's put it this way I could not take the chance of someone finding you, me being the Hokage means I have to keep a certain image it would not look right me hanging around you. I need to get you and the kids out of here" said Naruto.

"I knew it you do have another family! You lied to me and now I catch you with this.. this.. Woman" screamed Hinata!

She quickly darted toward the blonde hair woman and attacked fiercely; Naruto quickly tried to stop his wife from attacking but was struck by her Byakugan causing him to freeze up. As Hinata attack the blonde woman the woman countered every blow, Hinata knew that stance the woman was using was from the land of Kirigakure. Hinata quickly caught the woman's wrist and struck her in the center of her breast causing her to collapse, the woman looked up and smiled at her.

"Damn Hinata you truly have gotten better or is it the lioness that will protect her family no matter what the cost" as the blonde woman gasped for air.

"Asami Lynn Yamada the wife of the Mizukage but what are you doing here in the Konoha" asked Hinata so shocked on striking her friend?

"Shou Kanazawa killed my husband and tried to kill me and the children as well, many loyal supporters got us to safety and Naruto and the elders gave us secret political asylum. The Dark Cloud village has sent many assassins to find us in the Land of Mist, they are afraid it we are a alive that we will gain support through sympathy for what they have done to our family at the peace summit. All the Kages and entrusted elders were sworn to silence they cannot tell anyone because there may be a traitor in everyone's village. That was our downfall someone close to us betrayed us and my husband died because of that betrayal" as Asami looked at Hinata.

Hinata had never felt so much shame in her life, she didn't trust her husband and she struck him and her friend because of her mistrust, Naruto quickly got up and walked over to his wife. He told the ANBU bodyguard's to show themselves, he told Hinata that the only reason they didn't attack was because she was the wife of the Hokage. As she looked around with her Byakugan she noticed that there were 13 of them protecting the former Kage wife. Everything now sunk in, Naruto was sworn to secrecy and he could not even tell his own wife. Asami was going to make an appearance at the summit to tell the atrocities that the Dark Cloud village had done to her people, that they were beaten, starved and being imprisoned for no apparent reasons.

"I am so sorry Asami I did not mean to hurt you; I thought my husband had another family. Why don't you take off that blonde wig that's what threw me off" as she smiled and offered a hand to pull her friend up.

"Anyone tries takes Naruto away from you will surely regret the day they met you" Asami said laughing hard.

As Hinata begged for forgiveness from the two, she promised Naruto that she would never let her insecurities guide her mind again. As Hinata walked along beside her husband she wondered why she felt so insecure to such a high degree. Asami smiled at the two, they were the same when she met them in their 20s, and they love each other and did not want to see the other leave or feel sorrow's pain.


	6. Summit of the Kages

As Naruto left for the peace summit, he hugged and kissed his wife and said good bye to Shinata and gave her a big hug.

"Dad will you be back to see me make genin? I been practicing hard and I know that I will pass" as she looked at her father waiting for the answer.

"Of course I will be back to see you graduate and when you pass we will go out for dinner to celebrate your promotion" as he looked at his little daughter.

Shinata was glad to hear that. As she waved good bye to all her brothers and father she felt better since her mother explained to her that her father was telling the truth. As she went to pick up Somari, Shinata was glad that her jutsu's began to get better every day; she just needed better control of her chakra. As Somari came out she felt a little sad that Kyoshi was not there to walk with them.

"So all of your brothers left for the summit too" asked Shinata?

"Yeah, I'm glad because I get tired of all their teasing and bugging me, it will be good to get rid of them for at least three days" as she smiled at her friend.

"Well I will miss Kyoshi he always want to help me and with his training I been doing better"said Shinata.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and his children made it to the peace summit, they were greeted by Garra and his daughter and youngest son.<p>

"So how do you think this meeting will go? Do you think that Shou will back down and leave in peace or will it be war" asked Garra?

"I believe he won't back down and we need to force him to, he already caused a civil war and finally took control of the Land of Lightening.

As they came inside the committee hall, they saw Shou Kazanawa looking smug and confident as ever as he walked with his children. He looked over and saw Naruto and Garra and he gave them a look as to say you can't fuck with me. Naruto and Garra went inside sat down next to the other Kages as an independent representative came in to begin the peace talks he came straight to the podium to begin. As he went over every rule and regulation they asked the Kage from the Suna to speak first.

"This is about a dictator that needs to stop his advancements on peaceful villages; he has caused the deaths of many innocents women, children, ninjas and the elderly. He has even invaded the Land of Mist and killed their Mizukage and tried to have his children and wife murdered as well… he was suddenly cut off.

"That's bullshit, they would have you believe that we sent many ninjas to kill innocents but that's a lie. We went to war because they were spying and they were going to attack first but we beat them to the punch. The Kazekage and the Hokage would have you believe that we are evil when in fact it is the two of them, I believe that they want a war started to make money and to increase their power over all the five big nations. This is a travesty if you let this happen, let me finish our war with the Land of Mist and you will never hear from me again" said Shou.

"We have proof that you are a tyrant and a mad man, we have Asami Yamada to testify that you have committed too many atrocities to let you continue this unnecessary war. I am asking all three Kages to help the Land of Mist before Shou Kanazawa commits genocide in this country" said Naruto.

As all the clans, politicians, Daimyo's and Kages continued to debate about how to handle this ugly situation, many believe that the Kanazawa clans were becoming more warlike every day. Many did not want another war to take place, so they gave the Kanazawa clan two weeks to leave the Land of Mist. Shou shouted obscenities toward the politicians saying that he would not follow their decision, he said that he was now the Kage of both countries and he would defeat anyone who dared challenge his supremacy. Naruto got out of his chair and walk non- threateningly toward the Kanazawa clan and began to speak to their leader.

"I only have one thing to tell you, if you as much as look in the direction of the other three countries I will kill you simple and plain. Your ambition to gain more power will come to an end by my hands, I will not let you kill any more innocents you've killed a good friend of mine and left his wife a widower and their children fatherless. You have sent many assassins to kill her and their children, I will make you this promise if something happens to them something happens to you" said Naruto as he stared deep into Shou Kanazawa's eyes and steadily walked backward to make sure he didn't try anything.

Everyone cheered when Naruto said those things to him; they knew that he was the only one who could stand against him. The Nara clan, the Hyuuga clan and the Sarutobi clan walked over toward Naruto and stood side by side next to their Hokage. Kyoshi was so stunned by his father brazen words toward the Kanazawa clan, he knew that the Kanazawa clan was embarrassed and would take revenge on the Konoha. Kyoshi shook his head; he believed that his father should have been more diplomatic instead of threatening them.

* * *

><p>As Shinata waited for her father to come home, she could not wait to tell him about everything that happen in the three days. Shinata and Somari could not wait to show Kyoshi their new jutsu's they learned to help them passed the exam, Shinata saw her mother cooking and went to ask her mother a question.<p>

"Mom how do you think the peace summit went" as Shinata talk to her mom?

"I don't know but knowing your father he was probably able to help the Land of Mist out of their troubling times" said Hinata.

"You said he will be here for dinner right? Do you think he brought me something back like a gift" said Shinata smiling?

"He always do, he should be here within the hour so help me set up so you can welcome back your brothers and father" as Hinata hugged her little girl.

"Mom, you can't be hugging me all the time now, soon I will be a full-fledged ninja and active member of the Uzumaki clan" as she tried to get away from her mom embrace.

* * *

><p>As Shinata and Somari waited by the window Shinata saw her brothers and father coming to the door, she excitedly opened up the door only to be surprised how they all look. Kyoshi looked mad, Kanna looked like he was sad about something, and Tasamine had a blank expression upon his face and Oshida kept his head down.<p>

"What's the matter? What happened at the peace summit, things didn't go well" said Shinata?

" No it did not" as Kyoshi brushed by his sister and said nothing else.

Hinata could tell by the look on Naruto's face that this was extremely bad, she rushed to her husband and hugged him and asked was there anything that she could do. Naruto just shook his head no and went to the master bedroom to get his thoughts together.

* * *

><p>As Somari came over to eat with the Uzumaki family because it was too tense at her house. Naruto and the family sat down for dinner the atmosphere was so intense no one said a word. Shinata did not know what had happened at the summit but Kyoshi was never distant to her no matter how upset he was. Naruto began to speak to try and ease everyone mind and concentrate on good things, as he began to talk Kyoshi cut him off quietly and suddenly.<p>

"You're wrong dad" said Kyoshi very quietly.

"I'm sorry what did you say Kyoshi" said Naruto?

"I said that you were wrong" was Kyoshi reply.

"Kyoshi watch your mouth, I will not let you disrespect our father" said Tasamine!

Naruto quietly put his hand up toward Tasamine so he can let Kyoshi finish.

"Why do you say that? Does anyone else at the table think I'm wrong" said Naruto?

"It is not our war, they're from a different land let them deal with their own problems where from the Konoha and we will deal with our own problems" said Kyoshi.

"There is injustice and murder happening in the Land of Mist, and if there is injustice there, then there's injustice everywhere. The Kanazawa clan must be stopped, I am the Hokage here and I must do what's right because eventually he will make a move against the Fire country I sensed it" said Naruto.

"You don't know that for sure, you made yourself a target for Shou he's already killed two Kages and now he may come for you. You embarrassed him and you threaten him, why? So you can protect other nations, other people what about your family we need you too" said Kyoshi!

"I am the Hokage...

"Screw that, you're our father first and the Hokage second. It's not fair that you put your life on the line for others that are not even from our country. You ask too much of us to see our father go against a killer, what about my mother? What about my brothers and sisters should they be worried about you putting your life on the line for others? No one at the table is going to say anything? So what we sit in silence and not speak what's on our minds? We need you more than strangers and yet we come in second, I'm out of here" yelled Kyoshi as he left the table abruptly.

Somari quickly went to comfort her friend, she knew he was upset but he never ever raised his voice at anyone and certainly never at his father. No one at the table said anything, they all put their heads down hoping things will look better in the morning. Hinata and Naruto both got up to follow Kyoshi hoping to calm him down and ease his mind about the situation, as they both approached they heard Somari talking to Kyoshi on the balcony.

"Kyoshi you know your father believes in peace and justice everywhere, you can't be mad at him because he wants to keep his family and friends safe" said Somari.

"I know but he is my dad I don't want to lose him, but for once I wish he would be selfish and think about us his… family. I seen the leader of the Kanazawa clan and I felt this murdering intentions that he put out, he scared me and to think my father openly challenged him and threatened him also. What if he dies? What will happen to my mother and family? This man does not believe in letting any enemy family survive" said Kyoshi.

"I believe in your father, he was not picked to be the Hokage by being weak. My father once told me that Naruto defeated a enemy that never lost a battle, he also said that he had a chance to kill him he remembered his sensei's mission to have every man understand each other so he spared him. With Jiraiya's words his defeated enemy believed in Naruto and help save the ones in the Konoha that were killed by him but he returned them to life with a special jutsu. For your father to challenge this man openly must tell you what type of man he is" said Somari.

"Thank you Somari, sometimes I wish the world was a better place. I have always been a pacifist, I believe violence is only necessary when you protecting someone from harm. I always come out on the balcony to look at the stars to help me think, since you came to talk to me my mind is at ease, your better than stars at night in the sky" said Kyoshi.

Somari had never been compared to a star and he came from the boy she had the biggest crush on. Shinata came to check up on her older brother, she saw her parent's looking at her brother and best friend. Shinata was about to go and talk to the both of them when Hinata grabbed her lightly by her arm and pulled her closely to her.

"Let your friend finished talking to Kyoshi, she seemed to have calmed him down so is give them a little time together in private" said Hinata.

As all three voyeurs looked at the two young kids, Naruto and Hinata remembered that awkward stage in their life. As they watched Somari move closer to Kyoshi she started to point out the names of the stars and their constellations, Kyoshi looked impressed at her knowledge of the night sky. Shinata smiled for best friend on having the courage to take the initiative to talk to her puppy love crush Kyoshi. Shinata decided to go to her room and wait for Somari.

"You know Naruto, I always like Somari. She's a mother dream for her son" as Hinata grabbed Naruto by the hand and walked to their bedroom.

After Somari and Kyoshi finished talking, Hinata approached her son and handed him a book. As he looked at it he read the title: Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. As he wondered what it was about his mother told him to read it and he will understand everything.

* * *

><p>As Hinata laid in her bed sleep, she subconsciously searched for Naruto with her hands in the bed. She had awakened when she could not find his body; she raised her head on the bed and looked around the room to see if he had left her alone. As she looked he saw him sitting on the window seal staring at the night, she got out of the bed to check on her husband. As his attention was broken he saw Hinata coming his way, she quickly opened up his arms and slipped in between them making a perfect fit.<p>

"Do you think I did the right thing Hinata? Do you think I put village in danger because of my personal philosophy" said Naruto?

"No you did the right thing; there are too many atrocities that are happening in the Land of the Mist. You heard what Asami said what was going on; I wish that we could have acted sooner to stop the Kanazawa clan. I know what Kyoshi said hurt you but he is still young, you and I have experience war first hand. Your family is behind you 100% and so is your wife" said Hinata.

As they laid back down to wait for the next morning, Naruto was so glad that he had Hinata for a wife.


	7. Shinata's Ability Revealed

As Naruto was the first to rise in the morning, he went out to practice outside. As he went to the training compound in the backyard he saw Kyoshi practicing, there was a long silence between them until Kyoshi began to speak.

"Dad I'm sorry, sometimes I just wished that you would not risk your life, you're my father and I don't want to see you hurt that's all" said Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi you can all ways speak your mind with me and I understand. See I had always been alone until I met your mom, so it was always hard for me to understand when someone loves you and see you do things they seem reckless. Believe me I just want to keep my family and country safe and one day when you become Hokage you will have some very difficult decisions to make" as he smiled at his youngest son.

As they talked for awhile and practiced together, Kimmi walked through the back gate. Naruto had asked Kyoshi to give them so privacy.

"So what did you learn from the Dark Cloud village" asked Naruto?

"Dad, Shou is a madman he has killed many ninjas that even questioned his authority on attacking the Land of the Mist. He is gathering a large army but I could not get enough information to see if it was a predetermined attack for the Konoha or the Suna village" said Kimmi?

"What about his children" asked Naruto?

" They're just as deadly as him, each one has a different mother and each mother died mysteriously, some say foul play. Shou had seven different wives and each one died after they gave birth. All our separated by a few months each one is twenty-two or twenty-three except Hiroko. He had a harem of wives" she said.

"_Hhmmm" _thought Naruto, he knew that Shou was a cruel man but to murder the mother of his children was something Naruto could not wrap his mind around.

"That's not all, he has spies in every nation too and someone close to the Kages, that's how the Mizukage was betrayed. We need to look at all security details to make sure that you are safe father" said Kimmi.

"I heard that all his children have some sort of mysterious dark jutsu that they use, I have tried to get more information but they keep their borders sealed tight. I knew that you would be able to get through without a problem, after all you one of the greatest at espionage. Thank you again Kimmi I could not have done this without you, I'm going to talk to the elders one more time to see if the three nations can stop the Dark Cloud village. Now go get some rest, Shinata will be taken her exam today and she seemed very enthusiastic that she will pass" said Naruto.

"She has worked very hard and I know she will pass, so I would meet y'all at the Academy" said Kimmi.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the family woke up, Shinata was very excited to take the exams to become a genin. Even though a lot of stuff happened last night between Kyoshi and her father, she knew they would put aside their differences and be there for her. As Somari came to the door and knocked, Hinata smiled and let her in. Everyone could tell the best friends could not wait to go to the Academy and show their abilities to their instructors. As both the girls ate their breakfast very fast, they ran out of the house and straight to the Academy nonstop.<p>

As they made it to their homeroom, they waited patiently for the instructors to call their name so they could begin their careers as ninjas. As they called Somari, Shinata wished her luck and told her to wait for her outside when they finish. As time flew by Somari walked out smiling with her insignia of the leaf on her headband, she showed Shinata that she became a genin. As they called Shinata, she had butterflies in her stomach and was very tense about everything that was about to begin. Her instructor told her to activate her Byakugan and show her basic taijutsu for the first part of the exam. As she demonstrated her taijutsu ability Sugiyama really did not want to pass her for being the daughter of a jinchūriki but her taijutsu was flawless, he waited patiently for her to make a mistake once. As they came down to the ninjutsu part, they told her to make at least three clones.

"For this part of the exam we need to step outside so I can show you" smiled Shinata.

"_I finally got her; she definitely won't become a ninja now_ thought Sugiyama. No you do it here or you fail simple and plain" as he smiled at her.

"But I cannot, there is not enough room and I can make more clones than any student here, let's just go outside and watch me" pleaded Shinata.

"Well I guess you fail" said Sugiyama showing that he finally got even with Naruto by smiling deviously.

"No, I can do this you have to trust me; it is not enough room" as she begged the instructor to listen to her plea.

"You failed, now get out" said Sugiyama!

Shinata dropped to her knees and began to sob, she works so hard and the instructor would not even listen to her.

"Is it your policy to fail a student who requested to show you her jutsu outside because it may be too harmful to show inside" said a familiar voice.

"Auntie Sakura" as Shinata got off her knees and hugged her godmother.

"She failed simple and plain; she should not get preferential treatment because of her father. She can try again next year" smiled Sugiyama.

"I don't think so; you did not even let her try. Now I can go to the Academy board and have you investigated for being biased toward the Hokage's daughter. Now some instructors informed me of your mistreatment of her from day one; now that I am here you will conduct yourself as an instructor should. Now she said her jutsu is very powerful so I suggest we go outside, do you have a problem with it Sugiyama? We can discuss it with the Hokage and the board of the Academy if you like" said Sakura!

Sugiyama knew that a lot of the teachers knew his hatred for Shinata; he figured it would be best to abide by Sakura's demands for now. As Sakura smiled she told Shinata to head outside, Shinata was so glad that Sakura had showed up. As they were outside Shinata was ready to show her skills and become a genin.

"Show them your stuff kid" as Sakura rubbed Shinata's head.

As Shinata got in her stance she concentrated all of her chakra.

"**Shadow Clone Over Kill" **screamed Shinata!

Over one thousand clones had formed the instructors and Sakura stood there stunned, she accomplished a feat only her father could do. Sakura quickly told Shinata to disperse the clones and told the instructors to keep quiet about what she had just done. Shinata wondered what was going on; she had never seen that look in her godmother's eyes.

"Shinata did your father teach you his jutsu? This is an extremely powerful jutsu only met for jonins; this is not met for Academy graduates. Tell me I have to know did your father teach you this" said Sakura!

"No I learned it on my own; my father taught me the basics of taijutsu and ninjutsu only. I saw my brother scroll and decided to learn the shadow clone technique" said Shinata.

"You did very good on learning this technique but aren't you drained from chakra exhaustion? There's no way an Academy students could not suffer from exhaustion from performing so many shadow clones. Is your father coming here to see you graduate we need to discuss your ability with him" asked Sakura?

"He will be here in a little bit" as Shinata looked very confused on what was going on.

"You two instructors, I'm giving you a direct order no one is to tell what Shinata has just done. Consider this an A-rank secret, if I even here of you whispering it to anyone, I'll make your life a living hell" said Sakura!

As the two instructors looked at Sakura in a serious scowl, they handed Shinata her headband and headed back to the Academy to finish the exams. Sakura told Shinata that she needed to do a checkup to make sure she was okay and they will wait for her parents to show. As time passed by Shinata and Sakura talked about how she had trained in trying to learn all of her father's signature moves. She had told Sakura that she had learned from using the shadow clones on most techniques but she still could not control her chakra. As she looked she saw her mother and father with Kyoshi, Kimmi and Kanna coming to see if she graduated, they were so shocked to see Sakura standing next to Shinata. As they approached they could tell something was wrong, Kyoshi looked and saw that Shinata had her headband of the Leaf village.

"I see my daughter became a genin" said Hinata smiling.

"Yes she did but we have bigger problems than you could ever imagine. I need to run Shinata to the hospital; she displayed a chakra power so unimaginable it was like that of a tail beast. In fact why don't I just let Shinata show you, I told the instructors this was an A-rank secret so no one knows but us" said Sakura.

As Shinata took her stance once again she yelled out" **Shadow** **Clone** **Overkill".**

As the Uzumaki family looked at all the clones, they were astonished that Shinata made so many clones without chakra exhaustion. Hinata got down to her knees in amazement, her daughter was telling the truth about an unknown power taking over. As Shinata disperse the clones, no one could say anything. Naruto could only make that many clones due to the fact of the Fox's power but she had used her own chakra which was inconceivable of any ninja except for the fact of Naruto to make that many. As Sakura talked to Shinata's parents, her brothers and sister asked question after question about how did she accomplish such a feat? As all three adults walked over to Shinata, they had told her to go with Sakura to the hospital to run some tests. As Shinata looked puzzled, she did what she was told to do.

As they arrived at the hospital Sakura ran test after test and did many types of blood work to see if Shinata chakra circulatory network system could handle the strain of such powerful jutsus. As Sakura ran all of the tests, Shinata was bone tired because he had been in the hospital for at least four hours. As she told Shinata to get dressed, Sakura said that she would come talk to her and her family at home about the situation at hand. As she walked out in the private waiting room, her whole family rushed and hugged her.

"I'm not dying am I" said Shinata?

"No, don't be such an idiot, were just worried that's all" said Kanna holding onto her the tightest.

As Sakura came to the house of the Uzumaki's, she spoke to the entire family about the current situation involving Shinata.

"I have good news, some more good news and some bad news said Sakura. The good news is that her chakra is not destroying her circulatory system, the better news is that she is the very first of her own kekkai genkai, the bad news is that she cannot control her chakra at this present time. By my calculations her body will adjust to her chakra when she turns at least 21. With this high chakra of hers it could be preparing her body for something very powerful and new. I do not know what it is, but this chakra of hers is comparable to the Nine Tail Fox's" said Sakura.

"Wait are you saying that I won't be able to control my chakra because it's that powerful until I'm 21" said Shinata?

As all of her family wondered the same thing, they wondered if she would ever become a ninja if she could not control her power.

"There is a way but you have to take these pills to lower your chakra levels, you can take these and their not addictive. It will lower your chakra levels until I can find a stronger dosage for you to take, this is a quick fix" said Sakura.

"No way Sakura, I will not let her take any type of medication just so she can control her chakra" said Hinata. You say it may not be addictive but I can't take a chance on that" said Hinata.

Most of the family believed the same as Hinata and she should not be medicated for such a simple problem. Sakura could see that they wouldn't let Shinata take the pills; Sakura could not see another way. Sakura said she was going back to the hospital to try to find a natural way to bring down Shinata's chakra. As they watched her leave, they did not know what to do about Shinata problem. As they were about to go in Kyoshi looked at Kanna's handcuffs and quickly grabbed them.

"I have an idea, and I think it just might work said Kyoshi. These handcuffs restrict the flow a chakra in a person's body; this might work with Shinata chakra as well, as he walked over to his little sister and placed on the handcuffs. Kanna I need you activate your Byakugan and see if Shinata's chakra levels drop as he backed away and told Shinata to make one clone."

As Shinata did as she was told, Kanna watched the inside of her chakra circulatory network. He noticed that her chakra levels drop but it was still very high. As she made a hand sign, she formed a perfect shadow clone without struggling.

"I can't believe it; I finally did it without any hesitation or trouble. It is the same as before, I have complete control again" as Shinata smiled at the outcome.

"That's wonderful Shinata you are finally able to control all of your chakra to make a jutsu's" said Kyoshi.

"Shinata, you can't tell anyone about your ability just yet. I have to report this to the elders and the clans of the Konoha that theirs a new kekkai genkai in the village. You must make me this promise not to tell anyone not even Somari, I know she is in your best friend but until we sort out the situation she must remain in the dark" said Naruto.

"Dad I understand you must talk to the elders about my kekkai genkai but what exactly are they going to do? I just have a high amount of chakra not some sharingan or some new tail beast inside me" said Shinata.

"Anything that has to do with a new ability has to be reported, you have a new kekkai genkai that no one knows for sure what more can come from it" said Naruto.

As Naruto rubbed Shinata head, he headed back to his office to set up an emergency meeting to take place about his daughter's ability.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked into the office he told Shikamaru that he needs to inform all clan heads of emergency meeting starting tomorrow morning. Naruto told Shikamaru that he would form the elders and that his daughter would need a personal body guard for certain amount of time. Shikamaru knew that he was one of the clan leaders so he asked Naruto was he going as the Hokage advisor or the Nara clan leader? Naruto had informed him that he will be going as the clan leader and that he could not discuss it until tomorrow morning. Naruto arrived back home and told Hinata and Shinata that there will be a meeting tomorrow morning concerning Shinata, he informed Hinata as clan leader she was requested to appear on the behalf of the Hyuuga's. Naruto had told Shinata that she would be leaving with him in the morning to meet the elders and clan leaders of the village. Shinata was a little worried and nervous about meeting high ranking officials that control the village, she decided that she would go to sleep early to be prepared for any sort of questioning.<p>

As Naruto walked inside Hokage Hall he had seen all 13 head clan leaders present.

"Good morning honorable clan leaders and elders, I have something to report that may be shocking but also good for the village. What I am about to tell you is an A- rank secret they cannot leave this room, my daughter is the first of an unknown kekkai genkai that appeared in her genes. I had Sakura appear before all clan leaders and elders for her discovery of this kekkai genkai. I have also brought my daughter also who is the inheritor of this new ability. I am asking for a personal bodyguard and trainer to help her with her new ability, I also will be working with her personally but my duties as Hokage will limit me to her progress. So I know that you have many questions and I will be open to answer them honestly" said Naruto.

"This is another ploy Rokudaime to stay in power and abide by his will, he has many allies and most of them are clan leaders. He insults the leader of the Dark Cloud country and openly threatened him making him set his sights on our village, now his daughter who was diagnosed by Sakura somehow gain a new kekkai genkai, this smells fishy to me" said Kenjuro.

"Are you saying that I done all this to stay in power? I have always been the type of Hokage to listen to the people, I don't need money, power or fame to make me happy Kenjuro" said Naruto.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I have proof that the Hokage and Shikamaru had been breaking the law for their own needs. They hidden the Mizukage's wife here in the village knowing full well the seriousness that we should not get involved in their political agenda to get rid of the Dark Cloud village. Not only that there have been a number mission that should not have been giving that could have directly involved us in a war with the Dark Cloud village. There has been a lot of funds also missing in this file that have not been accounted for, I believe that he has been paying Shikamaru, Neji, Konohamaru and Hanabi Hyuuga as well from these missing funds. I believe the Rokudaime have been doing dirty politics and now uses his daughter as a means to divert attention from himself and his allies. I also have proof that the Hokage is supporting the Village Hidden in the Mist with weapons and maybe the funds that are missing are helping support this war" said Kenjuro.

"That's a lie and you know it! I and the Hokage never needed to steal, Naruto is already rich and so is Hinata and Hanabi, we all know that you want to put in your father in as Hokage! And as for Mizukage's wife we had permission from the elders to bring her here, it was a secret mission asked by all three Kages to bring her to safety so they could not kill the entire family. And for this supplying money to the Village Hidden in the Mist is bullshit" said Shikamaru!

"I'm calling for a full-scale investigation on the Hokage, we need to know if these missing funds can be located and to investigate the clans that I just mentioned as well. We all need to take a vote for the Hokage to step down temporarily until we get to the bottom of things, we have many others they can take the place of the Hokage until the investigation is complete" said Kenjuro.

As there was a lot of chatter among the clansmen leaders, none could believe the Hokage was capable of such fiendish deeds. Many were afraid that Kenjuro would make their lives difficult if they did not abide by his rulings, he at one attempt took out the Hokage and his allies to make them voiceless at a hearing that was meant for his daughter.

"Wait my father has served as Hokage before my older brothers and sister was born, he has bled for the Konoha and protected everyone from harm. My father just wanted to tell the clan leaders of my new ability that will form when I get older and you put him on trial because some weasel falsely accuses him? You know my father he would never do anything to endanger the people of this village he definitely will never steal from any of you" screamed Shinata**!**

As all the clan leaders heard Shinata plea for her father, they all went to vote on the outcome of this situation at hand.

As the clans' leader came back out, they looked at Naruto and his younger daughter.

"They wish for you to stay Hokage, with a lot of stipulations applied, you will be getting less power and very less say of day-to-day activity in the village. My father will take over your job until the investigation is over, Shikamaru will be on a paid administrative leave of absence and Hanabi, Hinata, Konohamaru and Shikamaru will be investigated as well unless the Hokage temporarily steps down for the good of the village" said Kenjuro.

"I will step down temporarily but you cannot make your father Hokage, that is for me and the Fire Daimyo can do that. I will send out word right away about the situation so you may have your shallow victory over me, but be warned there are many enemies among us that are looking for a weakness to invade us" said Naruto.

" My father can handle this Rokudaime, I'm sorry you're no longer worthy of that name, Naruto so we will investigate you until your found innocent or guilty. My father will step in as the Hokage until such time as the Fire Daimyo and you make a decision" said Kenjuro.

As Naruto smiled at his daughter he quickly held her hand and exited the room without hatred, embarrassment or betrayal that was given to him. Shinata on the other hand felt all three, she could not believe that after all this time they could think he was capable of such despicable acts as stealing and dirty politics.

"Don't worry Shinata, everything will be okay but tomorrow you will finally get to meet your sensei and I bet you'll be surprised who it is" smiled her father.


	8. The New Sensei

As Naruto laid next to his wife, he waited patiently for her to wake up from her sleep. He could only think how lucky he was to have someone like her. As she awoke she saw Naruto smiling at her, she quickly smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So you really are bored waiting for me to wake up aren't you" as she grinned ear to ear.

"Yeah those jerks just don't know that they are not punishing me they are rewarding me by having me lay next to you longer in the morning" as he smiled at her.

As Hinata snuggled next to her husband she could feel him getting excited by the grinding of her backside. She decided to gyrate her hips into his crotch a little to give in to his need for her. As Naruto grabbed her hips to pull her closer he could hear her moan and felt her push harder against his crotch. She quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it upon her breasts and continued to grind into his crotch.

"Naruto do you want me" she moaned out?

"Yes" was his reply.

"Do you need me my dear husband" as she moaned out louder and grind harder into him?

"Definitely" as he now removed her top part of her night gown revealing her breasts as he held them.

"Do you want another baby from the woman you love" as she reached her arm down and stroked his penis with her hand?

"Yes I do... what? Wait another baby? No way, were done having kids" as the love making lost it mood that quick.

"What do you mean _**no**_ _**way**_? I want at least two more! Are you saying that you don't want any more with me "asked Hinata?

"No, I'm saying were too old now, it's time for our children to have kids now. All we have to do is act like rabbits without making the babies" as he looked at her.

"Well tell you what, let's make one more and I will do that thing you like so much this morning, you know you like it, it always get you to curl your toes back in ecstasy" as she gave a devilish grin.

"Much as I would love to, the village would blame me again for getting you _**knocked up**_ and having you walked around all swollen again. They're already mad that I gave you five children saying I made a population boom in the village " as he smiled at Hinata.

As she looked a little upset about his answer, she quickly hit him with the pillow." I was always petite and still had a gorgeous figure when I was pregnant, most women still wanted my figure, as you elegantly put it" _**knocked-up"**_, as she jumped on top of her husband for a little more foreplay.

As things started to heat up again, there was a knock at the door.

"Mom dad hurry up and come down stairs it's time for me to go and meet my new teammates and sensei hurry up, come on its just 5:30am come and put on your clothes "as Shinata yelled with excitement.

"Okay dear just give us ten minutes...As Naruto gave her a little nudge...ummm give us at least thirty minutes and we will be down "said Hinata.

"And you want another kid so they can interrupt our love making every time" said Naruto laughing?

"Shut up and hurry up and take off those pj's while were still in the mood" as she started to remove her night gown completely.

* * *

><p>As Hinata came down she began to cook a humongous breakfast and once again started singing in the kitchen. As the rest of the children came down, they smelled the food and their stomachs started growling. As they looked they saw Shinata with her head down, they saw all the food on the table and proceeded to sit down.<p>

"Aww _man, don't tell me they had sex this morning? This is ridiculous look at all this food and mom is acting like some teenage girl who just lost her virginity"_ thought Kimmi.

As all her children knew the routine between their parent's sexual escapades, it was always a nervous and awkward feeling at the table.

"Why are we up this early? I mean usually me get up around 7:20 AM and have breakfast" said Tasamine?

" Today is the day that Shinata meets her new sensei and begin her career as a genin, she's just excited and wanted to share her enjoyment with us" as Kyoshi smiled at his little sister.

As Naruto came into the room he smiled at Shinata and handed her a large wrapped box. Shinata quickly opened up the wrapped box to look at the content inside, she pulled out a pair of bracelets with a beautiful engravings made of a light metal with the whirlpool emblem that was on a fore arm symbolizing her clan. As she put them on the bracelets reached all the way to her elbow and adjusted well to her like a second skin. Everybody was in awe of how elegantly the bracelets fit and it made her looked just like a professional ninja.

"Wow, this is so totally cool, my fingertips adjusted just right for my bloodline ability. What type of metal is this if you don't mind me" asking dad?

"It's strong enough to stop a series sword swipes and it would help you control your chakra. It is made of chakra restriction metal; I adjusted it so your chakra is still high to give you the advantage in a fight. The bracelets are easy to come off just rub your thumb against the seals and it will snap off quickly" said Naruto.

As Shinata followed her father's instruction rubbed her thumb against the seal they snapped off with ease. As the rest the family left they went to go get their gifts. She was bombarded with all types of equipment to begin her career as a ninja. As she settled in and put on all her equipment she was so happy that her family went out of the way to get her prepared for this morning.

"Hey, where's Oshida" asked Shinata?

"Yeah, where is Oshida? Did he over sleep this morning? Tasamine can you do me a favor and go to his room and tell him to come down and eat with the family" said Naruto?

As Tasamine went up to Oshida's room, he saw that the bed was not slept in at all. Tasamine knew that he could not cover for Oshida he would have to tell his father the truth. As he came back down he whispered in his father ear, Naruto anger began to rise. As everyone at the table saw his expression, they knew that Oshida was in big trouble.

As Naruto got up from the table he told Shinata to follow him, as she came into the other room with her father he took a knee to look at her at eye level.

"Shinata only remove these bracelets if you truly need to save someone precious to you, there are many evil people in this world that would try to kidnap you to make their clan stronger. You must always hide this ability until you become stronger, protect your family, friends and country" as he rubbed her head and headed back into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

As Shinata kissed her parents goodbye and hugged her brothers and sister, she headed to her best friend house to pick her up for school.

* * *

><p>As Naruto went to Oshida's room, he waited patiently on the bed for his son to return. As Oshida climb up the side of the house, he jumped through the window into his room only to be caught by his father.<p>

"I see that we are being sneaky in this household now? Where were you and I don't want any lies" said Naruto!

"Dad, I was just out with some friends and I made a mistake and fell asleep over there house. They're coming over later on today and they can verify my story" said Oshida.

"Oshida, I have been getting a lot of complaints about you lately. You stay gone for hours at a time and the customers who hire you says you're work is shabby, I want you to clean up your act immediately or I will make you do D- rank missions for a couple of months until you act like a chunin supposed to. Do I make myself clear?

"Dad did you forget that they took away your status? They have Teushima and Senjuro Kilvai are running the village now" as Oshida said it sarcastically.

"You're right I did forget that I am no longer Hokage until my investigation is over but I'm still your father which is way more powerful than the title of Hokage. And you will and I repeat you will obey the rules I set in this house, do I make myself crystal-clear to you" said Naruto!

"Yes dad, crystal-clear" said Oshida sounding apologetic.

* * *

><p>As Shinata walked to Somari house, she was excited to talk to her best friend about being a genin. As she came upon the house she saw Somari sitting on the porch.<p>

"Hey Shinata I thought you would be here earlier than this " as she smiled at her best friend.

"Well my parents and siblings bought me gifts for graduating so that's what took so long" as she showed her everything she received from her family.

"Man this stuff you got is totally cool, especially those bracelets they look like light gauntlets" said Somari?

"Yeah my father said they can stop a heavy sword swing" as she stared at the bracelets.

As they headed to school, they knew that they had to see what squad they were on with their new sensei. They both had hoped to be on the same squad since they were kids. As they approached their homeroom they took their sits and waited for the names to be called out to see what teams were selected to be on. As the rest of the genin came in they all stared at Shinata and Somari believing the rumors about their fathers and clans. Shinata who was similar to her father in many ways lifted up her middle finger for anyone that stared too long.

As the teacher called off a series of names, they all went to their teammates and began to talk about their new career. As they called Shinata's name they also call Kavul Inuzuka and Somari Nara, all three knew each other from childhood and was so glad that they were together especially Kavul who had a secret crush on Shinata.

"I'm glad I'm on a team with you two; the Ino-Shika-Cho was taken since my two brother's team up with Choji's two children. Now there are two teams with that name and I'm glad is not going to be a third Ino-Shika-Cho" said Somari.

As all three were told to leave and go to room 207 to wait for their new sensei, Shinata remembered what her father had told her that she had a big surprise who was training her. As they walked into the room and quietly sat down, they waited eagerly for the arrival of the mystery sensei.

" Well it looks like I have a pretty good team to train this year, you three better not disappoint me or it will be hell to pay" smiled Konohamaru.

"Uncle Konohamaru you're the one who is training me? I can't believe it my father's pupil is now my sensei" as she ran and hugged Konohamaru with all her might.

"Sorry you cannot call me uncle Konohamaru, Sarutobi-sensei is what you have to call me when where on missions or when I'm training you okay kiddo" said Konohamaru as he fully walked through door.

"Okay uncle Konohamaru, I'll make sure that I won't forget" as she released him from her hug.

Konohamaru just took a deep breath and sighed, thinking that it was going to be a long training session with his niece. He quickly told his students to follow him on top of the roof to discuss why they wanted to become a ninja and what their plans were for the future. As they made it to the rooftop all three sat down and waited for Konohamaru to ask any questions that need to be answered.

"Shinata tell me what are your dreams and goals in life" asked Konohamaru?

"My dream is to carry on the legacy of the Uzumaki family and my goal is to finish the mission my father's sensei gave him, to make every man understand each other and live in the world of peace. My father said that Jiraiya was like his grandfather and he wanted to make him proud, so I want to do the same thing and help my father with his goals as Shinata Orihime Uzumaki the daughter of the Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki" said Shinata.

"That's very noble, you don't have plans on trying to become the Hokage"said Konohamaru?

"I think my siblings are more qualified than I could ever be" said Shinata looking down.

"I don't think so, anyone who wants to protect their love ones and train hard to do it is capable of it" said Konohamaru.

Shinata smiled, she was always looked down because basically her siblings were considered the elite of the village.

"What about you Somari "asked Konohamaru?

"You know I always wanted to be recognized as one of the greatest Nara in the history of the village. I want to surpass my limits to stand next to strong shinobi in the village" replied Somari.

"That_ strong shinobi is probably Kyoshi; the way she stares at him is creepy to me. When you're in love the world is so bright_ thought Konohamaru. That's another fine goal" as he pointed to Kavul to go next.

"I'm the heir of my clan so I must show the power of the Inuzuka; I must also choose a strong bride to help my clan become even stronger. I want this village to know that we will protect it at all costs" Kavul.

"Well you will have plenty of choices because this village is swarming with strong willed female ninjas" said Konohamaru.

As he looked at all of them, he knew that they were very gifted among all the genin in the village.

"Okay tomorrow we are going to do a little training exercise, if you fail this than I will have you do nothing D-rank missions for at least a year. I won't be swayed by pleas or angry attitudes thrown at me, not even nagging parents can change my mind so I suggest you be at your very best because tomorrow your test is do or die" said Konohamaru as he dismissed the three.

"Man, uncle Konohamaru in a very strict sensei. I never knew that he had such a mean side to him, he is like a whole another person" said Shinata.

"Well we better go practice, I don't want to be stuck doing chores when I can you doing real missions. So I suggest we go practice and be prepared for tomorrow" said Kavul.

As they went to the practice field, they were nervous about tomorrow morning and prayed they met the expectations' of their parents friend and sensei.


	9. From Bad To Worst

As Naruto and Hinata laid in the bed together, they waited for their children to leave for the day. Hinata knew that Naruto was starting to feel depressed about what had taken place a couple of days ago. She decided to lie in the bed with him until he felt better.

"So what are you going to do today any big plans" asked Hinata?

"Well I have a meeting at two PM with some esteemed colleagues and then I'm going to talk to Konohamaru about Shinata's evaluation if she passed or not and then I thought I will come home and train, I don't want to become an unskilled old man" as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Well since we have a couple hours why don't you use a little of that imagination to come up with something, you can be very constructive with your time with me" as Hinata pounced upon her husband with a devilish grin.

As they began to tear off each other clothes and suckle on each other's neck and moaned in pleasure. There came a knock at the door, they both knew that the children had left the house and the servants rarely disturbed them.

"_Man I can't believe this every time I want to make love to my husband I get interrupted"_ thought Hinata.

"Who is it" asked Naruto?

"It's just me Kasumi the maid, there's someone to see you and they say is very important" as Kasumi headed back downstairs.

"Okay, Hinata don't go anywhere hold that pose and please I beg you stay naked I will be right back" as he looked ticked off one having to give up making love to his wife.

As Naruto left and went downstairs, Hinata could not wait for her husband to get back up to the room so they could make love all day in the bed. As she waited in anticipation, she began to rub her legs and breasts all over waiting to make love. As the time flew past it had been 20 min. and Naruto still hadn't come back upstairs to bed, she decided to see what was taking so long. As she came down the stairs she saw Naruto talking to at least over a dozen upset parents, many were shouting obscenities others looked as though they wanted attack her husband.

"What's going on? Who are all these people" asked Hinata?

"They are here about Kanna and his fallacious ways with their daughters, I'm trying to calm them down but it seems that won't be as easy as said than done" replied Naruto.

Shizune walked up to Hinata and Naruto and told them that Kanna need to be neutered. She had told Naruto and Hinata that her daughter age 16 got a tattoo with his name written on her back, claiming that he is the love of her life.

Kiba was even more furious along with the other parent's, his daughter made plans the next day to stay in the mountains with him for two days. He only found out because of Kavul saw them leave the house in the morning and over heard their plans. As more and more complaints were heard from angry parents, they reassure every single one of them that they were going to have a long talk with their son. Many other parents' wanted Kanna to be married to their daughter for his indiscretion on tradition of premarital sex, Hinata and Naruto knew that some of the ones from smaller clans wanted the prestige of belonging to the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans for power or recognition for their own clan.

After all the parents shared their anger they began to leave, Naruto and Hinata went back inside. As they got back into the bed they were about to pick up where they left off until they heard another knock at the door. Naruto took a deep breath and walked downstairs as he opened the door he saw another group looking at him.

"Hokage-sama we need your help badly, the new appointed substitute Hokage is sending inexperienced genin on B-rank missions and higher. Saying that it would increase their experience tenfold, these missions are extremely dangerous, they need the experience of learning from lesser missions to get the experience to make the right choices" said a worried mother and former ninja.

"Please we are extremely worried that the genins will have a high death rate with him in office, can you go to the office and talk to him or better yet can you talk to the Daimyo about this situation he is putting us in? We came with the elders about the situation at hand; you're our only hope for our children to survive. He is taking on suicide missions, all the ninjas are terrified that something bad might happen.

As the elders approached Naruto, they had a worried look on their face about what Teushima and his son were planning. They had asked Naruto to make an appearance on their behalf to stop them from making a terrible mistake. Naruto told the elders to follow him to a more private area away from another set of angry parents that wanted Naruto to take action, Naruto walked into his house with the elders and handed each one a small scroll and told them to always keep it on their possession no matter what. He told them that he was going to see Teushima about him given out assignment and that it will come to an end, he told them to assemble Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Hanabi and Choji to come to Hokage Hall to stop him from giving out unreasonable assignments.

" Hinata I'm so sorry I have to leave I swear to you that after I take care of this I'll come home to lay next to woman I love" as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"It's okay, I know you always come home to me because I will always come home to you "as she kissed her husband to let him know everything was okay.

As the elders came to him, they bowed and told him they would do everything possible to get Teushima out of office.

* * *

><p>As all three genins were in the training field waiting for Konohamaru, they all felt great excitement and fear on the exercise they were about to be given. As they saw Konohamaru approaching they all stood up ready to take the exam.<p>

" All right kids before we get started I'm going to give you three genins two bells to put on your clothes, the rule is that I cannot take both bells from you or you fail, get the point" said Konohamaru?

"So all we have to do is to keep the bells safe that's all? What's the time limit on this exercise" asked Somari?

"Well since I am a jonin I will go easy on you and give you twenty minutes, that should be suffice for all three of you. You can lose one bell each, but you cannot lose both" said Konohamaru.

As they all got ready, Konohamaru yelled start. As all three took off to escape, they tried to get as far away as possible from their sensei. As they ran for good five minutes, they decided that hiding would be the best option.

" I think that we should go on the offensive to try to keep him off our backs, but first I think that we should run another 5 min. more to get even more distance away. He never said that we had to fight him, only that we need to keep the bells safe" said Somari.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Kavul.

"I hate to tell you this but Konohamaru is probably only twelve feet away from us and listening to what we are planning. Konohamaru is one of the best head-to-head fighter and strategist on how to turn this situation to his advantage, so we all need to protect each other otherwise we all fail" said Shinata.

As they huddled up very quickly to make a plan on how to defeat Konohamaru, he quickly rushed out and began to attack all three. Each genin protected the bells with their life; Konohamaru was being relentless on getting the bells from his students. Somari quickly tried to trap him in the shadow manipulation, but Konohamaru was so quick he was able to jump over her shadow and landed next to Somari and punched at her head. She quickly ducked and tried to attack him using taijutsu; even though she wasn't as good like Shinata she could hold her own. As Konohamaru counter every blow, he grabbed her bell and threw her at Shinata and Kavul. He quickly raised one finger to show that he got one bell and disappeared.

"Okay we have to separate so he won't get all the bells, and if we avoid battling him we might be able to keep one bell each" said Kavul.

" No good, he can come after me now that I only have one bell or he can come after you two and take both your bells making us failed the test" said Somari.

"I believe that he will attack us in the next three minutes, so we have to come up with a plan to keep our bells. Running will not help us and hand-to-hand combat is useless, we don't stand a chance. All we have to do is keep him at bay when he attacks in the next three minutes is try to hold him off for a least two more minutes to waste some time giving us the edge causing him to make mistakes because he's on a time schedule as well since he only gave us twenty minutes "said Shinata.

"The next time Konohamaru attacks us we need to move quickly to get away from him, and counter attack to make sure he can't grab another bell from us. We have about another minute to go before he attacks so I say we use this minute to formulate a plan on the next time he attack, that way we can be more prepared and able to stop him" said Somari

As they all agree, they ready themselves for Konohamaru next attack, he quickly rushed Shinata hoping to take her bell from her. Kavul quickly attacked Konohamaru to get him away from her, he attacked ferociously hoping to at least hit him one time but he couldn't lay a finger on him making him more angry and sloppy. Shinata quickly tried to assist Kavul but she had less success than him. Konohamaru grabbed Shinata wrist and grabbed Kavul's wrist causing him to Chris cross each other arms and he quickly grabbed both of their bells and made a hand sign that cause both of them to fly back away from him. He quickly raised three fingers to show how many bells he had so far. As all three genins looked frustrated at the outcome they took a deep breath and walked over toward Somari.

As they huddled together one more time they quickly decided to use Somari plans on slowing down Konohamaru advancements. As she began to go over the plan on what to do they all began to smile.

"That may work we don't have to completely defeat him only slow him down drastically. The problem is that he is so skilled we are going to have to use every bit of skills in our arsenal combined to take him down" said Shinata.

As they waited patiently for the next attack their sensei quickly came from hiding and poured all of his speed and power in his final attack to stop his students.

"Do it now Shinata" yelled Somari!

"_** Shadow Clone Overkill"**_screamed Shinata!

As Konohamaru looked around he saw over one thousand clones surrounded him, he smiled"_ she is the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki"_ thought Konohamaru. Konohamaru quickly got rid of most of the clones with ease; he had to make sure that he did not hit the real Shinata to hard. As he looked around he saw one of the Shinata's not moving he knew for a fact it was the real Shinata. Konohamaru quickly rushed at the Shinata that was not moving, as he was about three feet away from grabbing the bell he was frozen in his steps. As Shinata took a step backwards so did Konohamaru, Konohamaru figured it out that it was Somari in a henge looking like Shinata.

"Very good, I did not expect that" said Konohamaru as he smiled at his students. you should know that my chakra is way stronger than yours, you get only hold me down for about a good thirty seconds that's all, so what are you going to do after that" said Konohamaru?

"That's where I come in said Shinata; she quickly activated her Byakugan. She got into her stance, you are now in my range were you cannot escape said Shinata_.__**Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms**_" as she struck each chakra point both Somari and Konohamaru felt the effects Shinata kekkai genkai as she struck the last chakra point both Konohamaru and Somari fell down from chakra exhaustion.

Kavul hurried up and tied up Konohamaru his legs and hands so he could not get loose. Kavul quickly sat on his back to make sure he couldn't move at all.

" Well I see the time limit has expired, you three genins win this little exercise, congratulation you passed" as he smiled at his wonderful new squad."

As they untied their sensei, he told them that since they had utterly defeated him, he was going to treat them to lunch. As they all left Konohamaru had never been so proud to be a sensei of such talented students.

* * *

><p>As Naruto made it to Hokage Hall, he went straight to the mission assignment office to stop Teushima foolishness. As he walked inside the office, he heard Teushima giving out orders to a newly formed genin squad.<p>

"Enough Teushima, you will not be giving out any more orders today. You're not qualified to give out life-and-death mission it's the Hokage job not some stand in who can't count to a ten" said Naruto!

"How dare you interrupt me, you are not the Hokage any longer! It is up to me to run this village as I see fit, you are a corrupt leader and you are not supposed to be here you are trespassing! So I suggest you leave before I become impatient and have you arrested" screamed Teushima!

"First of all I step down voluntarily until the Daimyo comes to the village, so I can come back and resume my old post. Like I said before only the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo can choose who can be leader of this village and since I have not chose you and the Fire Daimyo is not here, that means you are not the Hokage end of the story.

"Alright I had enough of this shit; Hokage Royal ANBU Bodyguard arrest Naruto Uzumaki right now" screamed Teushima!

As eight of the Hokage's royal bodyguard surrounded him, they drew out their swords and dropped to one knee and presented their swords to the Hokage. Everyone in the room cheered on their bravery for standing up for their Hokage, even Naruto was shocked he had thought maybe they were going to attack. Teushima seeing this made his blood boil; they were cheering a corrupt Hokage and treacherous bodyguards.

"What are you doing? I told you to arrest Naruto Uzumaki and you present your swords of loyalty to him? You serve the Hokage and I say arrest him" screamed Teushima at the top of his lungs!

"You said it yourself we serve the Hokage, not a stand-in Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto is the Hokage for the Leaf village and he has our complete loyalty" said the head bodyguard!

"They had told me it might come down to this, ANBU black ops capture and arrest the former Hokage" screamed Teushima!

As the ANBU approached Naruto, they were quickly attacked by Naruto's bodyguards who quickly held them at bay.

Naruto upon seeing this decided that he would not hurt anyone from the village ever; he decided to see the Daimyo personally to stop Teushima and his mad quest for power. Naruto concentrated and extreme amount of chakra in his hand, each fingertip made a kanji letter and glowed with tremendous power. Naruto quickly clapped his hands together causing a massive shockwave in the office, all the bodies in the room flew from the force of such a powerful jutsu. As Teushima and the ANBU looked around they saw him disappear from complete sight, Teushima notice that his neck was hurting he patted his neck where the pain was at and he felt blood dripping down his neck. He knew that Naruto had cut him to make a point, he began to get more angry on knowing that he was bested in a room full of ninjas. Some of the people stood up and saw that Naruto was gone and started cheering: the real Hokage will return.

"I want everyone arrested that is loyal to him; start with the Nara, Sarutobi, Hyuuga's, Yamanka and Akimichi clans! We are surrounded by traitors and they must be dealt with by locking them up. Start with the Hokage's bodyguards as an example" said Teushima!

* * *

><p>"This was way too easy, I'm glad he's such an idiot otherwise this will be really hard. The Hokage is on his way to talk to the Daimyo he will be gone for at least for a couple of days, we plan our attack in two days. Everyone Naruto cares about will die, alert the others of our plans the Dark Cloud will rain blood in the village.<p>

"Did you get in contact with our spy at the Uzumaki house? He's very essential to the plan" said the Dark Cloud spy.

"Yes everything is on schedule, this is the easiest war we ever won" smiled the other spy.

"Phase one separation complete, time for phase two assassination" said the other spy.


	10. Phase 1 Complete

As Kanna walked into the kitchen he saw his mother standing there with her arms crossed looking angry at him.

"Sit down now Kanna she said.

"What's wrong mom" he asked looking terrified on what was going to be asked?

"Today me and your father had a mob of angry parents that want your hide, can you tell me why" asked Hinata?

Kanna knew but refuse to say anything hoping his mom would just let off some of her anger off instead of going into detail about his love life.

"Oh you're the quiet type now? Tell you what I was going to wait for your father to get home so we could speak to you together but since you have nothing to say I will do the talking. First you will not bother Kiba, Ino, Shizune and Kakashi daughters anymore! You will not mess with any clan woman in this village and any other until we meet them! You will apologize to every single woman that parents came over here and you will also write them a letter of apology as well do you understand Jiraiya junior….I mean Kanna" as she caught herself from calling her son a pervert?

"That will take about a year doing all that writing! It's not my fault they fall and drool over the name Uzumaki. They don't even get to know me well before they always confess their love for me, all the women I have been with don't even know my middle name and you want me to apologize" said Kanna?

"Yes, what if your father did me that to me? I really loved your father very much and at the time I was willing to go all the way with him to show him. Now I don't know what's on these young girls mind but they have to have some sort of feelings for you and you just can't take advantage of your clan name do you understand?

"Yes I understand and I will apologize but I won't go over Kiba's house, the last time I thought he was going to kill me if it wasn't for dad. Any way Kyoshi will go through the same thing as me, that's why he doesn't notice Somari because there are so many young fan girls confessing their love to him" as Kanna walked away and headed to write a shit load of letters.

* * *

><p>Hinata thought about it and it was true, Kyoshi never noticed Somari because he had so many girls confessing their love to him and it made her a little sad knowing that Somari was similar to her at that age.<p>

As all her children finally made it home, she heard a knock at the door. As she opened it up she saw Sakura pushing her self inside the mansion.

"Hinata, Teushima tried to have Naruto arrested but he escaped. There are some ninjas on there way here to try and interrogate you on his whereabouts, you must not let them know that Naruto is going to see the Daimyo for help against Teushima" said Sakura.

"Wait he tried to have my husband arrested" screamed Hinata!

"Not just your husband Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Konohamaru as well. He's arresting anyone loyal to the Hokage said Sakura. Their all sitting in the jail cell right now. They did not want to harm any innocents' ninjas so they all surrender peacefully.

As Hinata's children ran out after they heard what Sakura said about trying to arrest their father, they started to put on their weapons and ninja gear on. Each one looked serious on a threat by Teushima and his cohorts against their family.

As they all got ready they heard a knock at the door.

"Open up Uzumaki Hinata we need to talk to you right now" screamed a voice from the porch.

As she opened the door she saw two of her clan members and four chunin and a genin on the porch. She quickly told them to step off the porch and she would come outside. All five of her children came out with her for her safety.

"We just need to know if your husband stopped by and did he say where he was going" said the tall chunin.

"I just found out that Teushima tried to have my husband arrested so no I don't know so get off my property now" as Hinata showed she would not be intimidated by the squad in front of her.

"Quickly use your Byakugan and see if the Hokage is in the house" as he pointed to the Hyuuga chunin.

As he looked he only saw Sakura walking around the house.

"No one's there accept a female, the house is clean".

"Damn it, just take his wife in for questioning and let's get out of here" said the other chunin.

"You even come close to my mother it would be the worst mistake of your life you asshole' as Tasamine unsheathed his sword.

"Yeah if you think she's going with you then you are one dumb ass son of a bitch" said Kimmi.

As the chunin approached the family, the two Hyuuga's that came with them stop their advancements.

"I said I would only come to see if the Hokage was here, but if you touch the leader of our clan then I will have no choice but to kill you" said the small Hyuuga and the other agreeing with his action.

As they saw they were out numbered they left without confrontation to report back to Teushima.

"We are very sorry Lady Uzumaki we only came to make sure you were not hurt or put in any kind of bad situation, please forgive us' said the other Hyuuga clan member.

As they bowed they left and headed back to Hokage Hall.

As Hinata told her children to go over all of the ones house that were arrested to help their family, she asked Sakura to help her organize the rest of the women to protest what Teushima was doing.

"What about you mom? We can't leave you alone and protect everyone else "said Shinata.

"Don't worry about me; I'm not call the Hawk of the Konoha for nothing" as she smiled at her youngest daughter.

As Sakura and Hinata headed to the allies wives' house they knew things just became a little bit more dangerous.

As all the wives went down to try and release their husbands from Teushima's wrath, he told them that it was a coup to overthrow the village led by Naruto. All the wives started to protest and scream out obscenities at the absurd remarks that he made. Teushima said that he will keep them in jail until a full investigation proved their innocence or guilt. Tenten was the loudest of all the wives to release their husbands from that tyrant of a madman. Teushima told them to come down and present their case tomorrow afternoon. As all the wives agreed they would meet up tomorrow to present their cases to him. Hinata asked every wife if her children could stay over their house so they could help look after them. Many wanted Hinata to a least leave one of her children for safety but she swore it would be better if they help protect the clan heads and heirs just in case Teushima tried any funny business tonight. As Hinata hugged her children good bye and told them to be careful, she approached Sakura and asked could she please look after Shinata for the night? Sakura gave a nod and asked Shinata to come with her for the night, Temari knowing well that they would never go over Sakura's house asked if she could watch Somari as well considering it would be safer for her not be at the Nara clan estate. As everyone left the Hokage hall they felt uneasiness about today's event and hoped everything would get better tomorrow morning.


	11. Why She's The Hokage's Wife

As Hinata awoke from her sleep she went down stairs to see if the kids were alright. Then it came to her she sent her children over to protect her friends and sent Shinata with Sakura. As she looked around she could not feel the presence of the ANBU bodyguards that usually patrol her mansion. She figured that Teushima made them leave to come and protect his house instead. As she walked outside to get some morning air she went to the backyard area to check on her garden.

* * *

><p>"Damn she is fine as hell; I see why the Hokage kept knocking her up. With a body like that I would want to stay in bed for the rest of my life and fuck her" laughed one of the spies from the Cloud village as they watched her go into the backyard.<p>

"I agree completely on that, to bad we have to kill her, that beautiful looking woman is going to make an ugly corpse" said the other spy.

"Yeah, why did they want all twelve of us to come here since the Hokage is missing in action? We can handle one small woman even if she is a Hyuuga" asked the tall spy?

"I say we have a little fun with her before we kill her, she's all alone and no one can hear us out in the country. So let the Hokage go crazy knowing that we soiled the love of his life before we killed her" said the leader of the spies.

As they all approached her from the backyard they could see she was under her tree planting flowers to make sure they grow properly. As all four rushed her they grabbed her arms and had her on knees.

'That was easy; I thought the Hawk of the Konoha was stronger than that? Oh well, listen hear beautiful your going to make me and my friends very happy right now and you will live just a while longer. Make a sound and we go in the house and kill your children, got me" said the muscular man?

"Yes, just don't hurt my children" cried Hinata!

"See when it comes to women they would do anything to protect their children even fuck a hundred men" as one of the spies began to laugh.

"Now take off those clothes and get ready" said another spy.

"Who's first, I know you don't think I can take on all of you at once do you" said Hinata?

Suddenly all twelve gathered around her looking at her hoping to be the first. Some began to argue among themselves. Finally the leader told them he was going to be first and dropped his pants.

"Got anything to say before you get this giant pole rammed in you beautiful" said the leader?

"Yes, one word" Hinata said.

"_**BANG**_"!

Suddenly Hinata had exploded and shot out thousands of ice needles that impaled all of the spies that surrounded her, Hinata used a shadow clone and use it with her affinity of water to make a grenade type clone. Many that were in the background were lucky; the ones that surrounded the clone got the worst of it. As Hinata jumped down from the tree she quickly pulled out four kunais and aimed at the four ninjas suffering from the blast that were lying on the ground. With pin point accuracy she threw the kunai straight into the skulls of the ninjas. As the rest of the ninjas came back to their senses two jump forward to face Hinata, as they unsheathed their swords and prepared for battle, with blinding speed Hinata ran straight past them. The two ninjas with swords fell down from being decapitated by Hinata jutsu; the other ninjas looked in horror as they saw Hinata with a strange jutsu on her two index fingers. Her chakra extended from her fingertips, it made it look like a long hawk's talon but sharper than a scalpel, she quickly released her jutsu making her chakra leave her fingers and go back to normal.

"From your weapons I can tell that you're from the Dark Cloud village, how did you get into the village and why attack me" said Hinata?

"We're not telling you shit you little...!

Before he could finish his sentence, a kunai flew directly inside his mouth penetrating the back of his head.

"No I am the heiress, if you refer to me as anything beside Uzumaki Hinata or Uzumaki-sama you will definitely pay the price. Now I only need one person alive the rest are expendable, so tell me who's going to tell me everything I want to know" said Hinata as she walked casually up to them?

"There still are six of us, on my order attack and show no mercy" said the second in command.

"You are the dumbest ninjas I ever met, its fine by me if you want to fight but don't think that you're going to survive after you had invaded our sanctuary of my home" said Hinata as she took her fighting stance.

As they rushed her, she activated her kekkai genkai and struck every chakra point of her enemies that approached her with fierce and deadly accuracy.

As the two stayed behind to make sure they kill her, they began to feel that she was more dangerous than the Hokage himself. As three other ninjas fell down from her jutsu that stopped their hearts, she rushed the one still standing up to fight. She rushed her enemy and struck him in the center of this chest and inserted her chakra inside of him, as he back away slowly feeling light headed and sick. The two ninjas looked at him; they noticed that his veins in his body started to protrude all over his frame. He began to scream and to bleed out everywhere through his veins, as he fell down a bloody mess he continued to scream in agony before dying from Hinata strange jutsu.

" I really hate using that technique but you left me no choice, you two over their are you going to tell me what I need to know or am I going to have to get really physical said Hinata ? That technique I used on him shrinks your veins and increased your chakra to the highest degree making ruptures all through your body making the chakra need to escape. It tears your chakra circulatory system and body to shreds. I'm pretty sure you don't want to share the same fate as your comrade, do you"?

"You really think we are afraid to die? Were ninjas just like you, so do your worse because we will not flee in terror" said the second in command.

Hinata got into her gentle fist stance and prepared for battle once again, she walked unconcernedly up to them and waited for them to attack. As they pulled out their swords they quickly tried to end her life, her movements of her body were precise and fluid in every way possible. She easily move in between them without even coming close to being hit, she easily struck every pressure point on both her enemies sending them down in convulsion . As they both fell down, Hinata pull out what look like acupuncture needles and threw them on a certain parts of the enemies bodies.

" As you both notice that you can't move at all but you can feel pain, now I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, you answer right your comrade will feel no pain , if you lie then your comrade will feel pain" said Hinata . So I suggest you be honest if you don't want to hurt each other and by the way I can tell when you lie" as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Both men looked terrified on what was about to happen, they knew that they could not divulge their mission secrets but having the other tortured by their lies was torture itself.

"Question one, who sent you and why" asked Hinata to the first in command?

"We were paid by an independent contractor to assassinate you and make it look like the Dark Cloud village did it, we are only rogue ninjas" said the first in command.

"Lie" as she threw down a senbon needle to the groin area of the second in command with great accuracy.

"Ahh you stupid little… as he caught himself from calling her out her name. You pierced my balls with that senbon needle what the fuck! Screamed the second in command.

"No, that was a lie and don't blame me, I told you if you lie the other will feel the pain" said Hinata.

As she looked at the second in command she reminded him once again and asked him a question this time.

"How many are in my village" she asked the second in command?

"Just us" said the second in command.

'Lie" now she threw the senbon needle into the first in command crotch making him holler in agony.

"Motherfu…. What the hell man she just pierced my balls tell her the truth… for god sake the pain is unbelievable" as he laid there unable to move but feel pain.

As each ninja kept lying about the situation both of their balls now looked like a pin cushion, Hinata thought they would break after the third one so she decided to crank it up a notch. She quickly pulled out a kunai and told them that it would be the same rules but it would most likely make them a eunuch. They both looked at each other in fear, they both began to spill secrets of their mission. Hinata could tell they were telling the true, but now she could not get them to shut up. She quickly dragged the second in command to a tree and tied him up. She quickly placed an exploding tag on this forehead; she explained that if he tried to make a hand seal his head would explode. As the servants came out they saw the back yard littered with the enemies bodies, Hinata made plans to take the first in command to the village and have them interrogated further. She knew that she could not carry both spies so she decided to take the one with a higher authority. As she prepared to leave the mansion she saw Somari and her daughter running toward her.

"Mom who are these guys? Did you take them out all by yourself" asked Shinata surprised?

"Shinata and Somari what are you doing here? You're supposedly to be at Sakura's house not back here? Stay here with the servants until I get back. As Shinata and Hinata heard an explosion over by Ino's house she knew that it was a surprise attack but only on certain clan's members property. She saw Oshida approaching the house; she was glad that a higher rank ninja could protect her daughter from would be attackers.

" Oshida I need you to watch your sister and that spy tied to the tree, there will not be another attack on us so you are safe until I get back, can you do this for your mother" as Hinata smiled at her son.

"Of course I'll watch her and keep her safe Mom, go on take care of what you have to do" said Oshida.

* * *

><p>As Hinata went through a bunch of hand sign, she and the spy disappear in the mist of leaves. Oshida told Shinata and Somari to go to the family clan hall to protect the Uzumaki clan medallion crest. As they left to go inside, they left Oshida alone with the servants and the tied up ninja. Oshida waited until they were fully inside the family hall and turned to the servants and killed every single one of them.<p>

"Quickly release me Oshida and we can go and kill those two brats and blame our lead commander for betraying us and leave the Hokage a broken man" said the second in command.

That's a good idea but I think it should be me that has that honor of killing my sister and the Hokage advisor child don't you think" said Oshida as he smiled and plunged a kunai straight to his heart.

As he hid the kunai from approaching Dark Cloud ninjas, they looked at that bloody mess around the backyard of the mansion.

"What happened, why are there so many of our comrades dead? I thought you said that twelve would be enough to kill her" said the Dark Cloud ninja?

"Your men were sloppy and they paid the price for being stupid, I came here to help because Sakura is the only one without children so it would have been a moot point to try and fight her. Now we're going inside the Uzumaki clan hall to kill his daughter and take their clan medallion crest that recognize them as a clan of the Konoha" said Oshida.

* * *

><p>" Do you think we are at war now Shinata? I mean no one said anything about any kind of conflict yet and these ninjas invaded our homeland hoping to kill the Hokage or his wife" said Somari.<p>

"Yeah I know but dad had step down temporarily, Teushima is now considered the Hokage. Why wouldn't they take him out instead" said Shinata?

"Because he's a fool and a petty power hungry weakling, everyone knows that Naruto without a doubt is the real Hokage. So to hurt him we need to kill his children and all those close to him" as Oshida approached the startled girls with a kunai.

"Oshida what are you doing with these men? They are the ones that attacked our mother, help me defeat them" said Shinata as she prepared for battle.

"No, I'm here with them to help them kill all of the Uzumaki's off this planet. Since your mother is gone, I'll start with you little brats!

"You can't mean that? You're my brother; you would never do something like that. This have to be a nightmare, not you Oshida you would never betray us" said Shinata!

"That's where you're wrong, either fight me or die. That's the least I could do for you" as Oshida looked at Shinata and Somari waiting for them to make a move.


End file.
